


Rogue

by bladeoftheshadows11



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeoftheshadows11/pseuds/bladeoftheshadows11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of rejection unlike ever before...</p><p>Ten years passed since Robin left his pack to become rogue. He had finally found his place, and he was quite comfortable living his life as he was. And yet, he once again stood at the doorstep of his old pack, though he no longer stood alone. Old wounds reopen but Robin isn't the same wolf everyone remembered. </p><p>He was better. Stronger. And he wasn't taking anyone's shit anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

A young boy with silky ringlets of dark brown hair, huge ocean blue eyes, and highly arched cheekbones sat on the porch of his home. He watched curiously as the surrounding adults ran back and forth, never stopping once to see him. 

It wasn't of his understanding that the adults were frantic, trying in vain to stop an attack from their neighboring town. To him it was as if the adults were playing a game, one only the adults could play. His mommy and daddy were out there too, playing the game with the other adults. 

Suddenly he was scooped up into big, strong arms. Surprised, he looked up and met bright viridian eyes staring down at him with concern. He could recognize the features of his Alpha anywhere. The Alpha had strong, manly features that made him look scruffy and rough, when truthfully the Alpha was nice and kind. 

"Alpha, why are you taking me away?" He asked with the innocence only a five year old could produce. 

A pained look crossed his Alpha's face. "We are going to the big house, young one. For your own safety."

The boy perked up. "Will mommy and daddy be there too?"

"No..." The Alpha's tone broke. "You're mommy and daddy won't be coming back at all."

"What does that mean?"

They reached the big house before the Alpha could answer. The Alpha carried him up the stairs and into a room with painted blue walls and shelves with the coolest airplanes the boy had ever seen in his life. He was sat onto a bed and told by the Alpha to stay, which he did deligently. A moment later, two boys who were a few years older than him entered. 

One had straight hair such a dark shade of red it looked almost black and hazel eyes carried a tray that had juice and cookies. This was the Alpha's son. 

The other boy was a bit taller than the Alpha's son with messy blonde hair and amber eyes that looked almost red. This was the Alpha's son's best friend. 

"How are you feeling?"The boy asked him.

"I'm fine." He said. "I just want my mommy and daddy."

"That's what dad meant..." The Alpha's son mumbled. "You're parents aren't coming back."

He blinked. "Alpha said the same thing. What does that mean?"

The boy sighed and sat down the tray before coming to sit next to him. "It means that you will never see them again. It means that for now on you're going to live in the big house." 

"How come I'll never see them again?"

"Because some very mean people took them away." The other boy said, sitting on his other side. "They can't ever come back because they have no choice but to say away."

"Can I go save them?" The Alpha's son shook his head, causing the boy to frown. "But I want my mommy and daddy."

"You like Batman?" The blonde boy asked, eyeing his shirt. It was his favorite Batman shirt. 

He nodded vigorously. "I love Batman! He's the best!'

"Well you don't see Batman's mommy and daddy do you?"

"N-no."

"And he's doing pretty good right?"

"Yeah."

"Well can't you be like Batman from now on?"

"O-okay." The boy looked down sadly. "But I'm going to miss them."

Suddenly arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a warm, comforting body. He was stiff for a long moment, until he realized what was happening and relaxed into the blonde boy's embrace. 

"You'll be just fine." The boy murmured into his ear, squeezing him tightly. "I promise."

~~

Okay muchachos, so I know I'm not supposed to be writing any new stories, but I seriously just could not help this one. It was wiggling about in my head until I wrote it down. I'm actually thinking about rewriting Angulus Humanaes, so for anyone reading that one...sorry. 

Actually I should put an authors note for AH saying that.

Hmm. 

Any who diddly, comment if you liked the chapter! :3


	2. 1:

"Hey fag!" A voice boomed from down the hallway. 

I sighed and dropped my head, hitching my backpack higher on my shoulder and picking up my pace. The surrounding students ignored the tension building of the event about to take place. It wasn't the first time this happened. 

A hand grabbed my shoulder and painfully wrenched me around. My head shot up and my eyes locked with cocky amber ones. Alex. I could feel a grimace making its way across my face and tried to keep it down. If I reacted, everything would just be as twice as bad. 

"Didn't you hear me calling you, fag?" Alex said lowly. 

"Uh, no actually." I cleared my throat. "You know it gets pretty loud in here--"

"Bullshit." He snorted, dragging me towards the conveniently placed bathroom just right aross from us. "Why do you lie to me Robin?"

I swallowed down a whimper. I was so fucked right now. 

He didn't let me respond, throwing me onto the counter and locking the bathroom door. I crawled as far back as I could, pressing myself into the wall mirror behind. But Alex was tall with long legs and arms, so it was easy enough for him to bend over the counter and to put his face close to mine, his hands pressing against the mirror on either side of my head. 

"Robin, Robin, Robin..." He tsked at me. "You just don't get it, do you? You are beneath me. I am the Beta Apparent. You are barely above an Omega. Anything I tell you to do, you do it. You are whatever I tell you to be. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered out. 

A ferocious growl ripped through his chest and out his mouth. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Beta Apparent sir." I whispered, crouching closer to the mirror. 

"Good boy." He purred. "Now listen--the Alpha Apparent's birthday is tomorrow. I haven't yet bought him a present. You will do so for me, and make sure it is good. If he does not like it...well, if you think your life is a living hell now, you will be sorely mistaken."

I swallowed. "Yes, Beta Apparent sir."

"I will assume you have money."

Only what I have been agonizingly saving up my entire life so that I will be able to go to college and finally be out of the Alpha's hair. But could I tell Alex that? Of course not. So I swallowed the thump forming in my throat and blinked away the burning in my eyes. 

"Yes, Beta Apparent sir."

"Good." He backed away from me. "You will go now to find him a sufficient present and bring it back to me before tomorrow morning. I do not care if you are out all night searching for an appropriate gift and get no sleep because of it. You will find him the proper present."

"Yes, Beta Apparent sir." 

He stared at me for a long moment before snorting and flicking his wrist dismissively towards the door. "Go, now."

I scrambled off the counter, bowing to him before high tailing it out of there. The bell had long since rang and everyone was in class, making the halls quite empty. I made it quickly to my locker and grabbed my backpack, then headed out to my motorcycle. It had been the Alpha's gift to me when I turned sixteen last year, for being such a good kid. I only just barely started driving it, because I'd always thought that it was too much of a gift and wouldn't let myself even touch it. 

But then the Alpha yelled at me about not riding it, practically forcing me onto the thing. And I loved it. I loved anything fast, and the Alpha knew it, hence why he gifted it to me. I cherished it with my life. 

Before I went shopping for the Alpha Apparent's gift, I had to go to the bank and withdraw some money. Well, most of my money. Alex would not accept anything not from an expensive store. Luckily I practically grew up with the Alpha Apparent from living in the main house, so I knew just the type of things he liked. 

The trip to the bank was quick and painful. I constantly had to blink back my tears as all my money left my bank account and went into my hands where I would then spend it on a gift for a man who barely even saw me, not as my own gift but for someone who did his best to make my life as miserable as possible. 

Then I went downtown. The shops in our little town would not satisfy Alex, so I would have to go downtown for their expensive stores. It took roughly an hour or two to get into the heart of downtown, and then another three hours trying to find the perfect gift for the Alpha Apparent. He enjoyed looking like a sharp businessman, so why not buy him things that would make him more business like? 

I got a bottle of Aqua di Gio by Gorgio Armani that cost a hundred fucking dollars. And keeping up with the brands, I bought him a crisp navy blue Armani suit that I thought would go well with his eyes and hair, an almost blindingly white shirt, an argoyle dark blue and charcoal grey tie, and a charcoal grey handkerchief. Then I got him some charcoal grey Salvatore Ferragamo's, a black Rolex, and some Buccellati cufflinks. 

When I finished, I barely had a thousand dollars left. Years and years of saving every last penny I could, all from slaving almost every day of my life, just gone. 

On the way home I didn't wear my helmet because I couldn't help but cry anymore and my sobs would have fogged up my helm. I parked in my secret spot in the forest nearby that no one knew about, which I put there to protect my bike, and then went to the pond not too far away to splash my face with cold water to get rid of the blotches. If Alex knew I was crying, he'd rip me a new one.

Making sure my face was clear, I texted Alex telling him I found everything. He told me to meet him in the clearing not far from the sparring area, which wasn't too far from where I was. I grabbed all the boxes and carried them over to the designated clearing.

Alex was already there when I arrived and a huge smirk spread across his face at the sight of the brand names on the boxes. Being the Alpha Apparent's best friend, he knew exactly what the Alpha apparent liked just as well as I did. 

"Wonderful job, Robin." He purred, taking the boxes from me. Dropping the boxes to the floor, he stepped closer to me and grabbed my chin. "I think you should be rewarded for your efforts."

Oh no, not again. No wonder he wanted to meet here. I should've known better. There was nothing I could do as he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. A painful jolt ran through my body, as it did every time he touched me like this. It was a recent thing that started happening, probably because I was getting older and closer to the time when I would be able to sense my mate. I couldn't wait until that happened. Then I would be free. 

But until then, as Alex continued to touch me, eventually stripping me of my clothes and lowering me to hard ground, thrusting himself into me, I pushed my consciousness into the deep recesses of my mind where I knew Swift Wind lurked.

I wasn't like others. Everyone else had a normal wolf spirit that merely took on a tangible form when the person wished, which was how they were able to turn into a wolf. I, on the other hand, do not. 

Swift Wind is a Native American Shaman shape shifter who had been cursed by a witch to only be able to take the form of a wolf. He had refused to marry her because he liked guys and out of humilation she took away the one thing he cherished the most, which was to have the freedom to take the form of anything he wished. If he ever wanted to form into any other animal, he had to first kill it, but Swift Wind was a caring man and could not bring himself to do it. So for the rest of his life he lived as a wolf, and even in death he could not take human form, which meant he could not ascend. He traveled for centuries as an apparition until he found me, a werewolf born without a wolf spirit. 

It happened every few years, a child without a wolf spirit being born. In those cases the parents had the option of killing the child or sending the child to a human adoption agency. Swift Wind saw how much my parents loved me and knew they would not be able to bear separating with me, so he used the bit of Shaman magic that had carried to the Otherside with him and fused our spirits together. 

As a result, firstly I had a second conscious in my head, though when I was young we learned the hard way that it would only drive me insane which was why Swift Wind kept himself in the back of my mind unless I needed him. When I formed into a wolf, he came to the forefront by my side because for some inexplicable reason my wolf form did not totally lose it. 

Secondly, my wolf form was not normal. Every wolf form followed the same characteristics of their human form. If you had black hair in human form then you would have the same black as fur in your wolf form. If your eyes were green then you would have the same green eyes. The more muscular you were the same applied to your wolf form. But it wasn't like that for me. Since Swift Wind was my wolf spirit, my wolf form was that of his. So my fur was a midnight blue-black with white markings on my forehead, on each of my paws, and circling the tip of my tail; my eyes were an electric blue and my pupils were white instead of black; and my wolf was the size of an Alpha. Or at least, last time I was in wolf form, I was showing the signs of an Alpha's growth. 

Thirdly, I had inherited some of Swift Wind's Shaman powers. I had Astral Vision, which was the ability to see the Otherside; Astral Voice which was the ability to speak with those on the Otherside; and I could Astral Project, which allowed me to travel by spirit only through the Otherside. I could sense dangerous intent, and other supernatural creatures; manipulate Ley Lines; heal others; some weird zap thingy that made things light up; and read auras. 

But this was just the tip of the Shaman power iceberg. Before the witch cursed him, Swift Wind had even more powers than this. But I wasn't allowed to use any of the powers I had until I turned eighteen because it was extremely dangerous as my core wasn't fully developed. I only knew about them through accidents, and Swift Wind had to teach me unconscious meditation in order to control myself.

The only people who knew about Swift Wind were my parents and the Alpha, and the Elders. My parents never knew about my Alpha wolf form however, and the Alpha kept that a tight secret so none of the pack knew it. I haven't changed into my wolf form since I was twelve, and I wouldn't be able to do so until I mated--whenever that happened--per Alpha's orders. Unlike the others, whose wolf spirits would have gone crazy from not taking form, Swift Wolf was content with not being in wolf form after being in it for centuries. He was perfectly fine with sensing things through me. 

It was only my wolf form that was Alpha, however. From a very young age, Alex formed me into the perfect Omega through mental, emotional, and--rarely--physical abuse. It started off with small things that he would say to me, telling me that I could not do this and I had to follow this and that I was allowed only certain things; just stuff that he could get away with from a young age. 

Then as we got older, it got worse. 

He started calling me names and said I was worthless, and even got a few of his other friends--never the Alpha Apparent--to do it too. It wasn't until I turned sixteen, and he was almost seventeen, that the sex began. He told me it was all that I was worth. And because of all the prior mental abuse that was so subtle that I didn't even realize what was going nor did any of his words really hurt, I believed him. It wasn't too long afterwards that I realized how wrong everything was. But by then it was too late. 

The only time he ever beat me was technically my fault. In a fit of rage after realizing what he was doing to me, I snuck into his room and punched him a couple of times in his face. He'd pushed me off him and then proceeded to beat the shit out of me half asleep, before he fully woke up and realized what he was doing. By then I was a pitiful crying bloody mess and I told myself that I would never go against him like that again. And I never have. He's never hurt me like that again, just kept it to rough grabs and insults. But I don't think either of us will ever be able to forget that day. I think that was the day I actually enjoyed having sex with him, since he was so gentle and considerate to me, and he kept apologizing. But that never happened again.

So now I had the mentality of an Omega, the body of an undeveloped teen since I still haven't gone through puberty, the wolf of an Alpha, and the status of a mundane which was basically just a normal member of the pack. And technically I could never truly be an Omega because I don't have the genetic makeup of an Omega nor have I done anything that would get me demoted to the level of an Omega. What Alex did is technically illegal but it wasn't like I was going to tell anyone. 

Swift Wind did nothing because he believed in gaining experience and learning from them. He told me that if I truly wanted out of my situation, then I would eventually do something to get myself out of this situation. But he did help me block out the times Alex has sex with me. On that he says that sex is a sacred thing that should not be violated by those who do not love one another. 

"Young Wind." A musical, deep voice says to me. Swift Wind. That's what he calls me; Young Wind. 

He is staring at me with his electric blue eyes. I hadn't even noticed that I had been sitting in front of him for a while. 

"Yes Swift Wind?"

"The Confused One is almost finished." He said to me, looking into the far distance. "You must return."

"Yes, Swift Wind." I stood and bowed to him before turning away. 

"Young one." He said, causing me to turn around. "I know you see the Confused One's aura. You know that his heart is one of purity. Do not forget that he only mimics that of which he only knows. The son learns from the father, as the father learns from their father."

"I understand, Swift Wind." I bowed to him once more and returned to conciousness. 

Alex grunted above me, his cum filling me and making me feel hot on the inside. I let out an inadvertent moan as he slid out of my now sensitive body, then immediately sat up a bit to push his cum out. 

"No wait!" Suddenly my ankles were grabbed and I gasped as I slipped back into a laying position, my legs in the air. 

"Alex what--"

"Relax." He ordered, staring down at my ass as he dug into the pocket of his jeans. 

I did as he said and tried my best to unclench my muscles, which was hard with the slippery hot substance in my body. Then I gasped as something large filled my hole and sat up on my elbows to look at Alex. He gave me a triumphant smirk and let go of my legs. 

"What did you do?"

"I put a butt plug in your ass with my cum inside you." He said cockily. "That way you'll be infused with my essence."

My eyes widened. "W-why would you do that?"

His expression dropped into a serious one. "So that everyone knows that you belong to me."

"Alex, I can't go into public like this!" I whisper shouted. 

"Oh you can." He leaned over me till our noses touched. "And you will."

Then he proceeded to kiss me deeply before getting dressed, picking up the boxes, and leaving the clearing. The moment I could no longer hear his footsteps, I curled up into a ball and cried. I cried and I cried until I could cry no more, and then I got up and got dressed before stumbling to main house. It was nighttime and I knew the Alpha was in his office, and the Alpha Apparent was out with his friends as a pre-birthday celebration. I crept up to my room and curled into bed, falling into a restless sleep. 

The next morning I was awakened by Alex pulling off my pants and flipping me onto my stomach, my ass in the air. Before I could ask him what he was doing, the weirdest sucking sensation came from my ass, followed by a sense of emptiness. My eyes widened, body trembling. I'd totally forgotten about the buttplug. 

He flipped me back over then crawled over my body till we were face to face, softly kissing my lips before burying his face into my neck. I held my breath as he took a deep breath, inhaling my scent and exhaling slowly with as light chuckle. 

"Good." He murmured, his words vibrating against my skin. "You smell like me."

"Wh-why?" I whispered. "Why did you do this?"

He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes, his expression completely serious. "Because you are mine. Do you understand that, Robin? You belong to me. Everything about you is mine."

I shook my head furiously , eyes burning. "Alex, in a few months you're turning eighteen. You can't say I'm yours when soon you will be able to find your mate."

"I don't want anyone else." He growled. "No one else will be mine. Not like you."

Tears began to run down my face. "Why do you do this to me? This is torture! You treat me like an object and then say stuff like that! I can't take this! I'm too confused!"

A sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes. I continued to cry beneath him, hiding my face with my hands. After a moment, he moved my hands away from my face and looked down at me with such a gentle expression that it took my breath away. He didn't say anything, just slowly wiped away my tears. Then he leaned down and kissed me gently. When he pulled away, he got off of me completely and stood by the side of the bed. I watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, saw the way his face slowly hardened. 

"A man who wears many masks..." Swift Wind whispered. 

When Alex opened his eyes they were cold and hard. "Get up and shower, there is a lot to do today. The Alpha Apparent's birthday will be perfect. Do not fuck up. Am I understood?"

I lowered my gaze away from him. "Yes, Beta Apparent sir."

Without a word, he walked stiffly from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I slowly crawled out of the bed and trudged into the bathroom, my steps slightly limp. The sight of myself in the mirror was pitiful. My hair was matted, my eyes were glazed over and red, my face was blotchy, and my body still looked as if it were fifteen instead of seventeen. I gave myself a disgusted look and got in the shower. 

Ten minutes later I was out and getting dressed when there was a knock on my door. I was confident that I had gotten most of Alex's scent off of me and covered the rest with cologne, so I gave whoever it was entry. 

Imagine my surprise when the Alpha stepped inside, dark green eyes sparkling and a wide smile on his lips. I gaped at him for a moment, before hurriedly yanking my shoes on and bowing to him. 

"Alpha."

"Oh, none of that Robin." He gestured for me to straighten up and hugged me once I did. "I practically raised you. You're like a son to me; you don't need to bow." 

I lowered my head and smiled. "Thank you Alpha."

But he didn't respond as he was sniffing the air around me. Then, to my mortification, he arched a knowing brow at me. Oh no...

"Having fun last night? No wonder I didn't see you. Nice cover up." He winked at me. "If I weren't Alpha I probably would've been unable to tell."

"I--"

"No need to explain." He chuckled. "Luna knows I had my fair share of fun before my eighteenth. I am surprised. I didn't really take you for that type, Robin."

I swallowed hard. Telling the truth just wasn't an option. 

"Yeah." I faked a chuckle, rubbing the back of my neck. "Makes it easier to hide, I guess."

He clapped my shoulder. "Thatta boy. Just keep doing what you're doing and everything will be fine. Just make sure you stop right before your birthday with enough time for the scent to fade."

"Right." I nodded. 

The Alpha cleared his throat. "As you know, it's Blake's birthday today. I was hoping you could help with setup and such things?"

"Of course. I was planning to help anyway." More like Alex would kill me if I didn't. 

"Excellent! I'll keep him away and you'll be in charge of set up. Sounds good?"

In charge? I couldn't be in charge. But this was the Alpha; I couldn't say no. So I swallowed my protests and nodded with a smile. 

"Sure thing."

"Great!" He clapped me on the shoulder again then left. 

I hate my life. 

~~

Muchachos, 

I forgot to mention in the last authors note, but this is probably going to be updated on a biweekly schedule. It honestly depends on how often I get a chance to write, with finals approaching in a few weeks. Come winter break, I'll probably try to start uploading on a weekly basis. Just a heads up!

Comment if you liked the chapter! :3


	3. 2:

Getting everyone to listen was a complete nightmare. I was no one of any standing, so technically no one had to listen to me. 

I literally had to call the Alpha and put him on speaker before I could get anyone to listen. And even then they did so with much reluctance. 

But eventually we got everything done and I was quite proud of what we managed to put together. 

The Alpha Apparent was always a very mature person, even from a young age, so I kept the theme very adult and mature. I had the color theme to be black and a steel blue color that I knew was his favorite and everything was set up outside. Long tables lined the yard, covered in black table cloth and blue dishes and glasses, and right in the center of the tables was a large buffet with all of the Alpha Apparent's favorite food and deserts. 

In front of all that was a special table for the Alpha and his Mate and Beta, and the Alpha Apparent and Alex, and all the Elders, with the Alpha Apparent sitting in the middle. To the left of that was a round table where everyone would put the presents they brought. Every table had a simple moonstone carving as a table center, and with a little permission from Swift Wind I was able to zap a little Shaman power into the stones so that they would glow when the moonlight hit them. 

For entertainment I was able to get some of the pack's women to agree to make a dance number. Elder Samson, who is the Alpha Apparent's grandfather, agreed to tell some stories from when the Alpha Apparent was a child and some other stories too. The children in the pack wanted to do a dancing number as well. And I was pretty sure the Alpha had a surprise prepared, though he wouldn't tell me what. 

So all together, it would be dinner, dance, Elder Samson, dance, the Alpha's suprise, and then the presents. All before midnight, which was possible since the party was starting at six. It would all be fine as long as everything stayed on the schedule I created. At midnight, the Alpha Apparent would shift into his wolf form and stand directly in moonlight and accept whatever blessing the Moon Goddess gave him. Then, still in wolf form, he would search through the crowd to see if any of the pack females were his mate. If not then he would run in the forest alone and find somewhere to take a silent vigil. If he does find his mate, then she would shift as well and they would run through the forest together and mate. 

"Young Wind, you must focus." Swift Wind told me. 

It was almost six o'clock and any minute the Alpha Apparent would arrive to start the celebration. Everyone was already sitting and waiting for him to appear. Swift Wind had given me permission to use my powers and essentially light up the night until the moon came out and the moonstones took over. 

"My apologies, Swift Wind. I am nervous."

"You have done well. No one could have done better in such little time with so much pressure on them. So concentrate and not blow up any ley lines."

"That was one time!" I huffed and closed my eyes, concentrating on the world around me. 

Everything became an explosion of color as I turned on my Astral Vision. Then I 'tagged' all the magical particles in the area, and zapped them all at the same time. I turned off the Astral Vision and opened my eyes to see the particles floating around like multicolored fireflies. The children were laughing and trying to catch the light, and the adults were staring in awe. Damn I'm good. 

"Perfect." A voice said behind me, causing me to jump and whirl around. 

The Alpha stood there smiling, the Alpha Apparent and all his friends behind him. I gasped and quickly bowed, clutching my clipboard with the schedule tightly to my chest. 

"Robin, I told you, you don't have to bow to me." The Alpha chuckled, patting my head when I straightened. 

I checked my watch and then beamed at him. "You're right on time."

He arched brow. "Well going by how much you emphasized on six o'clock, I figured I should try to be here on the dot."

"Great, I'll take you all over to your seats and then we can get started." I said, starting towards the head table. 

I tried my best to keep my eyes off the Alpha Apparent. I had gotten a glimpse of him when I had turned around, and he looked amazimg. He was wearing the suit I picked out; I guess Alex decided to give him his gift early. And as I had predicted, the Alpha Apparent looked perfect in it. 

When everyone was seated and I had gotten the Omegas to start serving the food, I was suddenly pulled away into the main house. It was weird being inside when it was completely empty, but I had no time to think about it as my shirt was abruptly yanked up. 

"What the--" I yanked my shirt down and met Alex's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking something." He muttered before pulling up my shirt again. 

A searing yet pleasurable heat shot through my body when he pressed his hand to my chest, directly over my heart. My eyes widened as I let out an unintentional moan and my legs gave out. Alex caught me, pulled me flush against him as he stared with a satisfied expression. 

"Wh-what was that?"

He smirked. "My Mark reacting to my touch."

His...what?

"Your...Mark? As in....your mating Mark?" I whispered. 

"Yup." He chirped, letting of my shirt and staring happily at me. 

Mating Mark. His mating Mark. The Mark for mates. Tying them together. Forever. Which is why it's for Mates. He Marked me. With his Mark. Binding me to him. 

Something in me snapped, and next thing I knew, Alex was on the ground with a bloody nose and I was standing calmly over him with a bloody fist. 

"What the fuck--"

"You had no right." I hissed coldly . "I am not yours. I will never be yours. By all means I have the right to kill you." 

"Robin, I--" 

"Don't say anything to me, you selfish asshole. You Marked me. Not the other way around. You'll still be able to Mate with someone else. I'll be stuck alone forever because of this. My Mate will never want me." I furiously blinked away the tears forming in my eyes. "I can't believe this...Out of all the things you've done this is literally the worst." 

And with that, I ran out of the big house. As I was walking back towards the party, I checked my watch and sighed in relief once I realized it wasn't yet time for the females to come out and dance. I came to a stop near the head table and caught the Alpha's eye. He gave me a questioning look, but I shook my head, hoping that my eyes weren't red and my face wasn't blotchy. His expression said that he didn't believe me, but I knew he wouldn't confront me so publicly. 

When the hell did Alex even Mark me? I don't remember him doing so. Which meant that he probably did it when we were having sex. Most likely yesterday. That would explain why he wanted me to keep his cum inside. He was such a selfish bastard. 

Thirty minutes later, the Omegas had the tables cleared of food and the females of the pack were strutting to the center of the area, lead by the incredibly beautiful Stella. Stella was the Alpha Apparent's age, and she was also one of his closest friends. There were many rumors that Stella had the highest chance of being the Alpha Apparent's Mate, since she was so beautiful and smart and was so close to the Alpha Apparent. 

I glanced over to the table to see the Alpha Apparent staring at Stella and the other females with a light smile on his face. He was pleased; that was good. I wanted him to keep that expression on his face for the rest of the party. 

My gaze unintentionally skipped over to Alex and I grimaced when I found him already staring at me. His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned into a frown. Because of the naturally fast healing abilities all werewolves have, his nose as no longer bloody and bruised, but I knew that it didn't mean anything. When everything was over, he was totally going to murder me. 

Looking away from him, I inwardly cursed as I locked eyes with the Alpha's curious ones. My heart dropped as he looked away from me to Alex and then looked back at me. His brows slowly rose in question, a surprised expression crossing his face. The look on his face was asking me if Alex and I were Mates, and I was quick to furiously shake my head. A look of confusion and relief took over his expression, but my attention was taken by Stella as she came to a stop in front of me. 

"We finished a bit early, is that okay?" She asked me, slightly breathless from the dancing. 

I glanced at my watch and confirmed that they finished about five minutes shorter than planned. Honestly, I wanted to sigh and tell her no it wasn't alright, but I knew that she and the other ladies put this together last second and that they worked very hard on it. So I smiled at her. 

"It's totally fine. Better finishing early than finishing late." 

She smiled in relief, baby blues shining. "Okay good. Do you think Blake liked it?"

Simultaneously, we both looked over my shoulder to find the Alpha Apparent looking over in our direction. Were I an idiot, I would've thought he was looking at me. But I wasn't an idiot and I knew he was looking at Stella. I turned back to her and gave her another smile. 

"Go over there and talk to him. Distract him while I go get Elder Samson." I winked at her. "I'm sure he'll love it."

A flush infused her cheeks as she nodded, ducking her head and brushing some hair behind her ear. She quietly said okay before skittering around me and heading for the Alpha Apparent. I watched her go for second, then turned and power walked to Elder Samson's house, which fortunately wasn't too far away. 

Elder Samson was the Alpha's father obviously, and the resemblance between them was uncanny. If Elder Samson was about twenty years younger, he and the Alpha could pass as legitimate twins. They shared the same messy black hair, shining dark green eyes, and slightly scruffy facial hair. Both were incredibly kind yet strict when they needed to be, and were completely just and fair. They even shared the same rasp-like voice. 

When I approached the Elder's house, he was sitting in his old rocking chair on the porch, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand and a cigar in the other, quietly mumbling the stories he planned to tell under his breath. I came to a stop in front of him and bowed lowly. A snort sounded above me, followed by the tinkling clank of glass hitting wood, and suddenly long arms were wrapping around me. I gasped as Elder Samson lifted me upwards, embracing me tightly. 

"Robin." He chuckled. "My favorite grandson."

I gasped and quickly wriggled out of his grip. "With all do respect, Elder Samson, I am not your grand--"

"Didn't I tell you to call me grandpa?" He hummed. "You used to say it when you were a little tyke. Are you too old to call me grandpa now? Is it embarrassing?" 

"When I was younger, I did not realize--"

He snorted. "Oh save it. I want you to call me grandpa, and I know for a fact that Elijah would be over the moon if you called him dad. Or even daddy, like you did before." 

"It is not my place." I murmured stubbornly. 

"It will be soon enough." He grumbled. 

My brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Hmm? Oh, don't listen to me; I'm a delusional old man." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started back towards the clearing. "Time is a-wasting, Robin, I have stories that need telling."

I rolled my eyes but said nothing. Whatever it was he was talking about, I would assume that I would find out what he meant soon enough. 

When we reached the clearing, he let go of me and started towards the middle of the area, raising his voice to a booming level to get everyone's attention. As he immediately jumped into one of his stories, I glanced at my watch and checked off his and Stella's names. We were right on time. All that was left were the children's dance and the Alpha's surprise. Then it would be midnight. 

Then a light buzzing began in my head, and I blinked. There was someone from the Otherside trying to contact me. It used to happen a lot as a kid because as someone with Astral Voice I have this beacon that shines in the Otherside that I never knew how to turn off until I grew older. Now, only very strong spirits could contact me, usually Oracles and such. And if that was a the case, I could not simply ignore them. The buzzing would only get louder and louder until the point of being painful, and also it was not a good idea to piss off such a strong spirit.

"Robin, can I speak to you for a moment?" I whirled around inwardly groaned when I came face to face with the Alpha and a reluctant looking Alex. 

"Yes, Alpha." I dipped my head and followed the two as they headed for the main house. 

We went into the living room and the Alpha gestured for the two of us to sit on the couch. Ignoring the increasingly loud buzzing, I sat as far from Alex as I could, practically molding myself to the arm of the couch. Alex shot me an unimpressed look and I glared at him in response. The Alpha stood in front of us, his hands om his hips and a calculating look on his face. 

"Aright, what is this?" He asked. "What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing, Alpha." Alex straight out lied. "Why would you--"

"Don't fucking lie to me." The Alpha roared, causing me to jump. His eyes shot to me. "I want the truth, Robin, right now."

I opened my mouth to respond--I would never outright lie to my Alpha--but at that exact moment the buzzing in my head spiked and I let out a cry of pain instead, clutching my head. My vision flickered as the spirit tried to forcefully pull me into Astral Projection, causing nausea to rise in my throat. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I knew that I was crying blood instead of water. Like I said, it happened alot when I was a kid. 

The Alpha cursed above me and I felt his arms wrap around me. "Robin? Robin, can you hear me?"

"Ye-yes." I said shakily. The word resounded in my head; I was also speaking with my Astral Voice. 

"Come..." A voice whispered in the back of my mind. "Listen...You must..."

"Is it happening again, Robin?" The Alpha asked. "Do you have to go there?"

"I d-do." I gasped out. 

"Come..."

"Young Wind, any longer and your mind will be permanently damaged." Swift Wind said cautiously. 

Without waiting for the Alpha's response, I closed my eyes and let the pull take me into the Otherside. The pain slowly resided and the buzzing went away. I sighed as my body became weightless and a sensation of water passing along my skin appeared. When I opened my eyes, I was in a place that resembled underwater, if water was black. 

A being was in front of me, a tall woman with white hair and eyes, and an All-Seeing eye on her forehead. An Oracle. No wonder she didn't give up. 

"Oracle?" I called. 

"Strength and respect will be yours, Robin, however a price must always be paid." She began. "Burdens of unforseen forces weigh down your shoulders, one for each. One shoulder brings you happiness though you could have done without. The other shoulder brings you pain but is what you long for the most. The one responsible for both burdens is inevitable. He will be yours."

I blinked slowly. "Oracle, forgive me, but I do not understand."

She smiled slowly. "One never understands what their hearts want."

"Oracle, why do you tell Young Wind this?" I looked down to see Swift Wind standing beside me, in his wolf form of course. He was friggin' huge; his head almost clearing my shoulder. 

"Robin cannot give up. He is the key to peace."

Swift Wind nodded once, sharply. "I understand. Thank you for your words of advice, Oracle. Let's go, Robin."

"Wait, what?" I looked between him and Oracle. "I still don't understand." 

"You will soon, Young Wind." Swift Wind said grimly. 

"The time to receive your first burden approaches quickly, Robin." The Oracle said. "Be strong." 

Everything began to go black as she forcefully pushed me out. I couldn't even resist her because if I tried to use my full strength, I would break my own core. Then I opened my physical eyes and squinted against the blinding light. 

"Robin?" Alex's worried face came into my line of sight. "Are you okay?"

I was suddenly reminded of the fact that he had fucking Marked me, and before I could stop myself, my fist swung out and I decked him in the nose. As he jerked back with a growl, I quickly moved away from him, my lip curling as I realized I had been laying on his lap. He glared darkly at me, holding his nose tightly as blood spilled over his lips. 

"That's the fucking second time you've done that today Robin." He growled. 

"Come near me again and I'll do it a third time." I snarled, baring my teeth at him. 

"You little shit--" He shot up and I tensed in anticipation, but the Alpha's growl stopped us both. 

He stood to the side, the Alpha Apparent standing next to him with his jaw dropped. The Alpha looked at us both with disapproval.

"Sit. Both of you." 

I dropped to the floor exactly where I was, glaring at Alex as he returned to the couch. My skin tingled and I felt the urge to change into a wolf and show him his fucking place. But I wasn't an Alpha and I had no rights to do that. 

"What the hell is going on between you two?" The Alpha said slowly. "No lying this time."

"He Marked me." I growled out, my eyes never leaving Alex's. 

"...What?" The Alpha's voice had dropped an octave. 

My eyes shot to the Alpha, but for some reason I didn't flinch at his murderous expression. "He's not my Mate, but he Marked me against my will."

The Alpha's dark gaze shot to Alex. "Explain yourself."

"He's mine." Alex said simply. 

"I am not yours nor will I ever be." I snapped, shooting up.

"Robin sit." The Alpha demanded, though his gaze never left Alex. "You know the truth, Alex. Why would you do this?"

Alex looked down, his expression agonized. His jaw was tense and his fist were tightly clenched. I frowned at him. Why did he look so conflicted? Was this another one of his stupid tricks? Was he about to spout some more stupid lies? 

"The Confused One wears no masks now, Young Wind." Swift Wind said. "The words he speaks now will be truth." 

"Are you certain, Swift Wind?" 

"Look at his aura."

Focusing my gaze on Alex, I lessened the hold I had on my second vision and allowed the veil to sweep over my eyes. I held my breath as color began to seep from everything until it was all black and white. Then slowly the people in the room began to glow certain colors, their auras revealing themselves to me. I ignored the Alpha's and the Alpha Apparent's auras and focused on Alex's, my eyes widening a what I saw. 

He was extremely conflicted, his aura swirlimg mass of so many colors. Bits of red and white, and very small bits of black and blue, and lots of pink and yellow. It was so much that I honestly could tell what he was feeling, however I knew these were his true emotions. Usually his aura was one solid color, a show of the tight control he had over his emotions, and that meant he was wearing one of his masks. But he wasn't now. 

"Swift Wind, what does this mean?"

"It means, Young Wind, that the Confused One is for once not confused." 

"Can you not speak in riddles right now?" I rolled my eyes at him. 

"It is only a riddle to you because you chose to not understand it." 

"Alex, speak now." The Alpha rumbled, catching my attention. 

I watched Alex take a deep, shuddering breath before he lifted his head. His eyes were a deep amber, just on the verge of being red, like how I remembered they were when we were kids. Sincerity shone from his gaze and it flickered between me and the Alpha before settling on the Alpha. 

"I did it because I love Robin." He said with an unwavering gaze and voice. "And I don't want anyone else to have him. Especially not--."

"Love?" I hissed at him, anger building fast and heavy in my chest. "You don't love me. You don't know what love is. Nothing you have ever done to me was out of love."

His gaze dropped to his lap. "I know I did some messed up things to you, Robin, and I hate myself more everyday for it--"

"No." A sob hitched in my throat as I pressed a hand to my chest, right over his Mark. "What you did was beyond messed up, Alex. At any moment you can decide you don't want me anymore and can toss me away. You can leave. But I'm stuck being yours for the rest of my life. You have ruined my one chance at happiness with your selfishness. That's not love. That's you being a possessive asshole. And I hate you."

"Robin." The Alpha said quietly. "It is your right to decide his punishment. What will it be?"

"Nothing." I growled. "Let him live his pathetic life. Let him stay in the pack. The moment I decide to punish him is the moment I become him. And that is the last thing I want."

~~

Comment if you liked the chapter :3


	4. 3:

After my 'verdict', Elder Samson had marched in wondering where we all were, and had immediately flipped his shit when he saw me crying. I tried to tell him I was fine, but he just held me to his chest and had the Alpha explain what happened. His expression had been as murderous as the Alpha's, and  I had never heard so much anger in his voice as he told Alex that they would be having a talk later.

Then he pushed us all outside forced us all to wear smiles as we watched the children dance for the Alpha Apparent. It was nearing midnight at that point, and there was no time for the Alpha to throw in his surprise last second. We had spent the time alloted for his surprise inside the main house, which was why Elder Samson had been looking for us in the first place.

As the Alpha Apparent moved to center of the field, perfect for the moonlight to hit him, I snuck away into the forest to sit and cry. I didn't go far, just far enough that no one could hear my sobs. My chest was hurting more than ever and my head was hurting as well from using too much of my powers. I had an idea as to why my chest was hurting, but I was too scared to even think about it.

I felt it the moment it was midnight, and heard it as well as a cheer rose from the clearing. A pang shot through my chest and I curled tighter into myself. My skin tingled pleasantly from the strong moonlight shining onto me but even that couldn't distract me from the pain. I cried harder, unable to stop sobs crawling up my throat.

Moments later, I could hear the soft patter of his feet as he trotted towards me. I didn't lift my head even as I felt him standing directly in front of me, so close that his warm breath brushed against my skin and ruffled my hair. The sound of him shifting back reached my ears and then he was cupping my face into his hands and lifting my head. My eyes locked with hazel ones, the sadness reflected making them seem greener than usual, and more tears ran down my face.

"Robin..." The Alpha Apparent whispered softly. "Oh Robin..."  

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I know you don't want me. I know it and I'm sorry. I'm just a fuck up."

"No it's not your fault." He pressed our foreheads together. "It's mine. I stopped paying attention to you. I got distracted by popularity and...and power. I haven't been a good friend to you, have I? And now look what happened. That _idiot_ did this to you."

"J-just do it. Get it over with."

"Robin--"

I shook my head furiously. "I can't be your Mate because of this stupid Mark. I don't want to ruin any chance at happiness you can have. Go ahead and reject me, then go to Stella. She likes you and I know you like her--"

"Any feelings I had for her disappeared when I scented you--"

"I'm tainted. You can't chose me. She is a much better option, and she is willing. She's already eighteen and still has not found her Mate. Go to her while you still can. Have pups. Be happy."

He looked at me sadly. "What about you? What will you do?"

"I..." The thought appeared in my head and I just blurted it out. "I'm leaving. I...I'm leaving the pack."

"You're going rogue?" He recoiled away from me.

I gave him a pleading look. "I have no other choice. I have never fit in the pack, and it will be even worse now with all of...of this. It'll be bad for us both...and I don't think I can ever look at Alex again. It's for the best."

"Goddess Robin...how did I not notice you were in such distress?"

I smiled sadly. "I hid it well. I was afraid that if someone even guessed what was happening, Alex would completely flip out and...and hurt me."

He hugged me close. "I'm so sorry, Robin."

"It's not your fault." I took a moment to deeply inhale his scent, burn into my memory, before I pulled away. "But I have to go. I need to leave while everyone is distracted."

"Very well." He sighed. "I wish you well. Do you have your motorcycle? And clothes?"

"I'm going to sneak into my room to get it, and then go get my motorcycle."

"Do not ride it until you get to the main road. You might alert someone."

"I know." I stood and he joined me. "I...I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah..." He stared at me for a long moment before pulling me into a kiss.

I tensed before my mind caught up with my body and I realized that this was my _Mate_ not Alex. Then I relaxed into the kiss and even responded a little. Every movement of his lips against mine was pure heaven, and it even made the pain in my chest go away. We kissed until we couldn't breath and then we kissed some more, ignoring the salty taste from both our tears.

 _"Young_ _Wind_ _, if you plan to leave you_ _must_ _go now."_ Swift Wind said quietly.

Hanging on for one more moment, I reluctantly pulled away from the Alpha Apparent. He let me move away, but kept his grip on my waist. Slowly, his eyes opened and locked with mine, the hazel now a dark green lined with lust. I swallowed hard.

"For the record," He started, his voice deep and husky. "I would have accepted you fully, Robin."

My eyes widened and the pain in my chest slowly returned. I looked down and smiled lightly.

"Thank you..."

"Go. Now. You don't have much time." He pushed me away gently.

I took a deep breath, holding his gaze for a moment longer before turning away and taking off into the forest. The urge to change was strong, but I could not do so until I was officially a rogue. I wasn't sure exactly how that happened, but I knew that I would feel different once I did.

Everyone was still in the clearing, chatting about the Alpha Apparent, making it easy for me to simply circle around using the cover of the forest until I was behind the main house. There was a tree conveniently next to my window that I used to climb up a lot whenever I would come home and was trying to avoid Alex. Climbing up it was easy from years of experience and slipping into my room was even easier since I always left my window open.

"Alex, what the _fuck?"_ Was the first thing out of my mouth when I saw Alex sitting on my bed.

He shot up, clearing his throat and wiping his face. "I-I uh...I thought you were downstairs with the others."

"Well obviously I'm not." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "That doesn't explain why you're in here."

His brow furrowed as he stuttered for a response before finally giving up with a sigh. "I was telling the truth,  Robin."

"What truth?"

"That I love you." His eyes locked with mine, shining with sincerity. "I do. I have for a very long time."

I snorted and crossed my arms. "Well you certainly don't act like it."

_"Young Wind..."_

_"I know,_ _Swift_ _Wind."_

"I know...and I'm sorry." He dropped his head. "I didn't know how to deal with my feelings."

"How about actually _telling_ me that you liked me?"

His face screwed up. "I can't. You know couldn't just do that, Robin.  You know how my father is..."

My brow furrowed as I sighed. He was right. His father was a homophobic, abusive asshole. If Alex was even questioned about his sexuality, his father would be on him faster than flies on shit. Having feelings for me, and accepting that he had feelings for me, probably would have resulted in him being beaten half to death  by his father. I see now. He was afraid and probably hurting all these years.

But that did not change the fact that he did what he did.

"I get it, Alex." I said quietly,  frowning at the way he brightened. "But that does not change what you have done."

"I know." He stepped closer to me. "I want to fix it. Let me make it up to you, please. Fuck my father; he's too old to do anything to me now."

Tears formed in my eyes from how serious he was about this, and how I was about to completely crush any hopes he had for rebuilding any relationship we could possibly have.

"Alex...You can't do that."

He blinked. "Why not?"

"Because I'm leaving, Alex." I licked my lips. "I'm going rogue."

"I don't...I--" He stumbled back. "Is...is it my fault?"

I looked down, not responding. That was enough for him. He understood that it was his fault. For ostracizing me in the pack. For making my life miserable. For keeping me away from my Mate.

Suddenly he was hugging me tightly. Unused to such actions from him, I froze up and tried to push him away, but he was stronger than me. He held on tightly to me, not loosening his grip until I hesitantly hugged him back. Then I felt his shoulders shake up and down, and his head landed on my shoulder. His hot tears soaked up my shirt as he took a deep breath, inhaling my scent. I held on to him as he cried on my shoulder, waiting until he took a shuddering breath and pulled away before I let go.

"Better?" I asked him softly.

"No." His voice was hoarse and he kept his head down and turned away so that I couldn't see his face. "But I will survive. I'm more worried about you. I...I fucked up badly. So badly. I don't even have the right to try and convince you to stay here."

"You don't." I agreed. "But it probably still hurts."

"My pain is nothing compared to yours." He suddenly began moving around, grabbing my backpack and dumping all the  stuff in it before he began to fill it with clothes.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"You need clothes and stuff don't you?" He zipped up my backpack which was now bulging at the seams, then grabbed another bag from my closet to fill. "I'm helping you pack. Do you have any money?"

I shrugged. "I have some but--"

"Some isn't enough." He opened his wallet and pulled out all the money he had in it, which was actually a good amount, putting it into the small part of my backpack. "I think this will be enough for food and stuff for a couple of weeks, if you ration it--"

Stepping forward, I grabbed his arm. "Alex stop this."

He locked eyes with me and I sucked in a sharp  gasp at the tortured look in his gaze. "Robin, I have no other way to repent for what I have done to you. Please, let me do this."

Holding his gaze for a long moment, I slowly nodded and released his arm. The moment I did, he was running around the room, filling my bag to the brim. For some reason, he knew all the favored clothes I liked to wear, and exactly which memorablia I wanted to take with me. Did he pay this much attention to me? How come I never noticed this?

 _"As he was blinded by_ _his_ _fear and_ _self_ _hatred, you_ _were_ _blinded_ _by_ _your anger and hatred_ _of_ _him."_ Swift Wind said. _"You ignored the loving looks he gave you, the gentleness he treated you with, the warmth that_ _radiated_ _when_ _you were near him, and in_ _turn_ _you focused on the_ _mask_ _he wore."_

 _"Then_ _I_ _am at fault just as much as he is."_ I dropped my head in shame. _"I did not_ _want_ _to see him as anything other_ _than_ _evil."_

_"A never ending cycle of hate."_

"Do you need help getting out of here? Robin?" Alex touched my cheek and my head shot up.

"Uh..." I resisted the strange urge to lean into his hand and cleared my throat. "No. I'll take my motorcycle."

He held my gaze for a long moment before smiling sadly. I could literally see the heartbreak in his eyes, now that I was no longer blinded by my own anger and hate.

"So then this is goodbye." He whispered.

I took a deep breath. "It is."

"I'm so sorry, Robin." His eyes brimmed with turns, making my heart twist painfully.

Why do I feel like this is such such a bad idea? Like the moment I leave, everything will change utterly and completely? Especially on Alex's side.

"Hey," I gave him a half-assed smirk. "Where's that cold mask you always have? I want to see that."

"I can't, Robin." He shook his head. "I'm sick of lying and hiding."

"Just one more time." I whispered.  "So it'll hurt less."

He swallowed hard and nodded, closing his eyes slowly. As if wiping a slate clean, his face went blank and his features hardened. His eyes flew open, as hard and cold as glaciers. A sneer made it's way across his lips.

"Well? Why the fuck are you still here? Leave, you useless piece of shit." He snarled, grabbing my bags and throwing them at me.

I caught them and mustered up glare as I headed for the window. He watched me go with his arms crossed, his lips pressed into a thin line. I put on my backpack and secured my other bag tightly under my arm before crawling out the window. As I fell, I looked up and saw Alex sticking his head out the window.

"And don't come back." He hissed before slamming my window closed.

Even though I knew it was fake, even though I told him to be this way, I still couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest at his harsh words. And the loud bang of the window filled me with such a sense of finality that it was almost overwhelming.

But I'd already told myself that I wasn't going to be a weakling anymore, so instead of allowing the tears that were burning my eyes to fall, I took a deep breath, hitching my backpack on my shoulder and keeping a tight grip on my other bag as I headed into the forest towards my bike. I was going to wheel it out to the main road and then ride out until I was no longer in the Alpha's very expansive territory. There was a good amount of land between the Alpha's--no, Moonscape territory, and the territory of their neighboring pack,  RedMoon where rogues usually prowled about.

Reaching my bike, I frowned as I tried to figure out the best way to attach my bags. A mournful howl suddenly rose in the wind and I felt as if the air was abruptly punched out of my lungs. My chest constricted and my skin burned, tears prickling in my eyes. I took a shaky breath and braced myself against a tree.

The Alpha Appa--no, _Blake_ had finally officially rejected me as his Mate. If he hadn't, the bond that formed between us the moment he came into his inheritance would have grown to the point where it would be painful for us to be apart and it would literally force us to come together and mate, by any means necessary. The pain I felt was our bond breaking, and I was sure he felt the same pain. That howl had come from him as well. Hopefully the pack members would assume it was because of the fact that he hadn't 'found' his Mate, and not because he actually rejected his Mate.

With one last painful twinge, the moment was over and I took a moment to compose myself. Then, looping the straps of my bags onto the handle of my bike, I began my way through the forest and towards the main road.  I winced as another howl reached me, carried by the wind, but pushed on forward.

 _"This is your last_ _chance_ _to go back, Young Wind."_ Swift Wind warned more. _"The moment you_ _step_ _off_ _the_ _territory_ _without the_ _Alpha's_ _permission, you will be rogue. Is this what you want?"_

 _"Of course not."_ I laughed bitterly. _"Why would_ _I_ _want to be the thing that took my_ _parents_ _from me? I'm doing this because_ _I_ _know that_ _this is_ _my path. Call it a gut feeling or blame it on my powers,_ _but_ _somehow_ _this_ _feels_ _right...Even if it_ _also_ _feels wrong."_

He sighed. _"_ _If_ _this is what you wish."_

 _"It is a_ _burden_ _I'll_ _have to take."_ My eyes widened as a thought suddenly hit me. _"I think this may be the_ _first_ _burden the_ _Oracle was_ _taking_ _about."_

 _"I disagree."_ I could feel Swift Wind frowning. _"If anything, this would be a_ _price_ _paid. The price is losing your pack and Mate._ _Now_ _, how will this result in you_ _finding_ _strength and respect?"_

I bit my lip as the main road came into view. _"Well, we'll find out soon enough,_ _won't_ _we?"_

" _Indeed_."  Swift Wind's voice was solemn.

Hitching my backpack on and tying the straps of my other bag to one of the handles, I quickly climbed onto my bike and turned it on. With a soft purr it was brought to life and I sighed as it began to rumble beneath me. Then I was off down the road, driving way over the speed limit and loving it. No cars were on the road and so I was free to drive as I pleased, which was exhilarating. 

But the moment ended quickly. At the speed I was going, I reached the end of Moonscape territory in less than ten minutes. I slowed as I reached the invisible barrier, for the first time in my life afraid of passing it. The moment I passed, I would become rogue. No longer a member of Moonscape pack.

This was my last chance.

But I'd already made up my mind.

Sobs crawled up my throat and forced their way out as I revved the engine and sped past the territory line. A burning sensation immediately spread along my skin and a there was something telling me to turn around and go back into territory. The farther I drove the worst the burning got and the stronger the pull became. There was this insane feeling of being stretched, being pulled like rubber band.

And then my rubber band broke.

It was such a sudden feeling that my hand spasmed tightly around the brake. The back wheel lifted and I skidded on the front wheel for a couple feet until the momentum lessened. I manouevoured my body so that the bike didn't flip as the back wheel landed and the bike skidded sideways until I came to a stop, putting a foot to the ground so that the bike didn't fall. My eyes were wide and my chest heaved with pants.

I felt so empty. So lonely. So...so painful. The suddenness of the situation had caused my sobs to stop, but now they started up with renewed vigour. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to drive any further in this condition, I crawled off my bike and started to push it into the forest.

Ten minutes. That's how long I cried as I trekked through the unknown forest. Then I kept walking, numbly putting one foot in front of the other with my eyes looking blankly straight ahead. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. RedMoon pack territory was quite far away and I was in rogue land. Where I now belonged.

"Well, well, well." A raspy voice said behind me. I froze as an unfamiliar scent washed over me. "Look what we have here. A brand spankin' new rogue pup, out all alone. Whatcha doin' round here, kid?"

I swallowed hard and slowly turned around, meeting cold gunmetal grey eyes filled with curiosity. The man easily towered over me, and his muscles would easily put Alpha Elijah to shame. He was the "tall, dark, and mysterious" type of handsome, his features only further highlighted by the scar that started at his left temple, cut through his eye and over his nose, right across his cheek where it ended at his chiseled jawline. There was no doubt that he was intimidating, however for whatever reason he did not affect me. Maybe I was too numb.

"What do you want?" I bit out harshly.

He arched a brow. "A fiery little one aren'tcha? No worries, I have no intention to hurt ya. A cutie like yourself would do no good wounded."

"If you have no business with me," I said, eyes narrowed. "Then I suggest you leave me be."

The man's smirk melted into a frown and veins throbbed in his forehead. "Listen kid, my patience is only so much. You need to respect your betters--"

Betters? The need to dominate and teach this guy who his _betters_ were rose hot and quick through me and before I even knew what I was doing, I was shifting into my wolf form. Without an Alpha's order holding me back, Swift Wind's wolf half was quick to respond to my emotions. It felt my anger and, as an Alpha, it felt the need to dominate and punish those who made me angry.

Dropping my backpack, I ripped out of my clothes, the transition from human to wolf smooth as if the last time I turned hadn't been many years ago. The man's eyes widened at the sight of me, but before he could react I pounced him. In less than a blink of an eye I had him on the floor, my claws digging into his arms and my body pushing down on his legs. My muzzle was tucked up under his chin, teeth close to his vulnerable neck.

A growl rose in my throat, demanding him to submit. He swallowed hard, but shook his head with subtle movement and growled back at me. I growled again and nipped at his neck, just enough to pierce his skin. His back arched as he let out a bloodcurdling scream, the movement causing my claws to bury deeper into his arms.

The first time I shifted, Alpha Elijah and I had learned the hard way that my saliva had some type of venom like quality that caused immense pain to those I bit. Fortunately, I had just learned about my healing ability, so Alpha Elijah was fine, but it was still quite scary.

With permission from Swift Wind, I channeled my healing powers and licked at the wound until it closed, nullifying the venom. The man stopped screaming and took a shuddering breath, his body shaking from the aftereffects.

"I submit." He gasped out. "I submit, please."

Satisfied, I jumped off him and shifted back into my human form. I moved quickly to my backpack and pulled out shorts and a shirt. The man slowly sat up, rubbing at his throat with an uncomfortable look. His arms were slowly knitting back together, the only evidence that I had attacked him being the blood spilt on the forest floor.

"What are you?" He asked  
slowly. 

I shrugged. "I was born to mundane parents, but my wolf spirit is that of an Alpha."

"No." He shook his head. "I'm talking bout that stuff ya put in me."

"That's none of your business." I said stiffly. "I don't know you an--"

He suddenly cut me off by shifting around into kneeling position, head bowed. "I, Reese Bannett, pledge myself to the Alpha before me under the gracin' light of the Moon goddess. So mote it be."

I sucked in a sharp breath as the numbing emptiness I felt in my chest suddenly began to disappear. A feeling I can't explain filled me and my eyes widened as the moonlight seemed to bright on us for a moment before fading. The man, Reese, stood and gave me a hesitant look.

"I...I was supposed to be the Beta in my old pack." He looked down. "Before they kicked me out...But I still know the drill. If you want I...I can be your Beta."

My brow furrowed. "You can't just pledge yourself to me like that....you don't even know me."

"I know enough." He said determindly. "You're an Alpha, a strong one. And you know pain, so I know you will never wrong me. You look like you have a good head on your shoulders. I can follow that."

I sighed. What the hell is even going on anymore? I wanted to tell him no thanks and have him take back his pledge, but a selfish part of me didn't want to lose the feeling of warmth and home that he now gave me. He blinked when I approached him and held out my hand, but slowly took it. I smiled up at him, shaking his hand amicably.

"My name is Robin Harris."

He exhaled slowly. "Reese Bannett. It's nice to meetcha."

"Nice to meet you too, Reese."

I let go of his hand and, on a spontaneous impulse, pulled him into a hug. He tensed up for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I buried my face into his chest, clinging tightly to his shirt. His smell reminded me of the way the forest smelled after a night of rain. Fresh and full of life. I liked it.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his chest.

A rumbling laugh made his chest vibrate. "No, thank _you,_ Little Rogue Alpha."


	5. 4:

ALPHA ELIJAH 

I frowned at the sound of Blake's howl. It sounded so remorseful and sad. But what could make him howl like that? Certainly not because he couldn't find his Mate. That was literally impossible. I knew exactly who his Mate was. 

"Your brat seems to be in some type of trouble, Elijah." My dad grumbled from behind his tumbler of whiskey. 

"He's a big boy, he'll be fine." I muttered, mind racing. 

What the hell happened? If thongs weren't all fucked up, he and Robin would be happily romping in the forest right now. But thanks to Alex's stupidity, I didn't know what was going to happen between Blake and Robin. 

"Well he certainly doesn't sound like it, now does he?" My dad snapped. 

"Dad..." I sighed. Ever since we all found out what Alex did to Robin, Samson has been in the worst if moods. He was more protective of Robin than I was. 

"What?" My dad snorted. "I wouldn't put it past that brat to reject Robin regardless." 

I frowned. "Blake wouldn't do that."

Samson scoffed and poured himself another drink. We were in my office, where I'd pushed him into after Blake ran off into the forest. The rest of the pack was still out there drinking and partying, as I knew they would be until early morning as they did the same on my birthday. I knew my dad wouldn't want to participate in the festivities, and I didn't either, so here we were in my office, depleting my supply. 

"You think Alex needs some help?" My dad said quietly, suddenly. I looked up to see him holding his tumbler in both hands and looking down into the amber liquid. 

"What do you mean, dad?"

"The boy is clearly gay, Elijah." He sighed. "And we all know how Godric is. No doubt Alex has grown up hearing Godric's homophobic rants. I'm certain the kid was beaten as well." 

"You saying Alex might need some psychological help? A therapist?"

He nodded. "The boy must have a couple screws lose to think it's okay to do what he did to Robin. Hell, I bet that Marking was only the tip of the iceberg." 

My thoughts suddenly went back to this morning. I knew that faint smell coming from him was familiar. But I just brushed it off and figured it was a human and he was embarrassed about it. That smell, however, must have been Alex's and Robin was probably afraid of me finding out. Goddess how could I be so dense? 

I leaned forward and buried my face in my hands. "How could I have fucked up so badly, Dad? I consider Robin to be my son, and I didn't even see what was going on right under my nose. I'm a terrible father, and Alpha."

The weight of my dad's hand landed on my shoulder, but I curled further into myself. I heard his sigh and felt his hand move in soothing circles along my back. Leave it to my dad to be able to make me feel like a kid again. 

"You're not a bad father, Elijah. You raised two boys the best way you knew how. Blake is growing to be a great Alpha and if Robin isn't the smartest damn boy I ever met then I don't know who could be. You can't personally take everything your wolves go through to heart. I know it feels like you should, but you can't. The only thing you can do is hope that they come to you before it's too late."

"But what did I do that made Robin feel like he can't come to me?"

"I think it's that he was too afraid to disobey Alex rather than he didn't trust you." My dad patted my back. "Robin's hiding around here somewhere. Sit him down and talk to him. Try to get the full story out of him."

I lifted my head with a deep breath. "Yeah--"

The door burst open and a distraught looking Blake stumbled inside. His gaze looked around frantically until they landed on me and I blinked at the crazed look in his eyes. I stood as he stumbled towards me, and caught him just as he collapsed. 

"Blake, what are you--?"

"Dad I'm sorry." He rasped out, clutching tightly to my shirt. "He asked me to--I thought it was the best thing...Dad please bring him back. I can't do this without him. I thought I could, but I can't."

"What happened, son?"

His agonized gaze shot up and locked with mine. "Robin--"

A warning bell went off in my head, so sudden that I released Blake. He stumbled into my chest before he could catch himself, but managed to get his feet up under him. I frowned heavily. Someone was directly disobeying my order. But who...?

I let out a choking gasp and fell to my knees as a feeling akin to that of a rubber band snapping resonated in my chest. My eyes widened and I touched a hand to my chest. No...Robin...

Panic seized in my chest and I shot up, barreling out of the room and barely making it outside before I shifted and bounded into the forest. I beelined it to where I knew Robin always kept his motorcycle and let out a frustrated growl when I saw it gone. Putting my nose to the ground, I quickly identified his scent and followed it. He scent led me to the main road where it disappeared, however I knew he merely climbed onto his bike and rode down the road so I shot off towards the edge of my territory closest to RedMoon territory. I just somehow knew that's the way he went. 

Just as I reached the edge of my territory, a force crashed into me and sent me flying. I shot to my feet and growled at the wolf in front of me. 

"Stand down, Elijah." My father's voice reached me. 

"I have to go get Robin, dad." I bared my teeth at him. "Move."

A rumbling growl rippled through the air. "You may be Alpha but I am your father and much bigger than you. I'll kick your ass black and blue, boy. Stand down."

My ears flattened against my head and I whined. "Dad please. He's my son. I can't just leave him."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "And he's my grandson, Elijah. I love that boy as if he were my own--"

"Then why won't you let me go get him?"

"That's still rogue territory, son. And you're still a very well hated Alpha amongst them." He opened his eyes snd I stepped back at the agonized look in them. "I don't want to lose two of you."

I could feel myself crumbling slowly. Flashes of Robin growing up went through my mind. He was such a happy boy. So smart and so good. I could remember the first time he climbed into my bed after a nightmare, how his little body curled into my side and his little hands held onto my fingers. I could remember the first time he called me daddy; it had been so natural that it had taken us both a moment to notice, and I had been filled with such happiness. I could remember every project, every test, every report card he brought home--they were in a file in my room. 

A sob crawled up my throat and I fell to the ground. "Robin..."

"Oh, Elijah." I heard my dad sigh. He came over and laid beside me, putting his head on my back. 

"He's gone, dad." I whimpered. "My son."

"Let it out, child." He said soothingly. "Get it all out."

"I failed him, dad." I gasped out. "He doesn't even feel safe with his pack, in his home."

"He will return to us eventually, my son. We are his family."

"I pray that the day approaches soon." 

Sorry for the late update, I was getting settled in school and such. Everything (hopefully )should be back on schedule!


	6. 5:

ROBIN

A week after I had become rogue, I began to feel really tired all the time. I had put it to the stress of leaving my pack plus all the traveling I was doing with Reese. 

We spent the most part of the past week hunting down a safe place we could call ours without worry of some other mutt rogues coming up to bother us. Most of the rogue lands was already claimed by rogues, obviously, and none were willing to share a small bit of territory. I could have easily overpowered any of the Alphas running those areas, as my wolf so wanted to do, but I didn't want anymore unnecessary bloodshed. 

Reese suggested we did as he used to--at night find an unclaimed spot to sleep and in the day we hunt for food and roam the forest for things to do. For some reason, I was severely against that. I absolutely needed to settle down. If needed, I was willing to leave the rogue territory in between Moonscape and RedMoon territory in search of more open lands. 

Fortunately that was unecessary, as by the beginning of the second week, a deer I had been hunting led me to the perfect spot. Well, perfect in my eyes. The average wolf would be crazy to settle down in a place like this. However, we were rogues and even when I was packwolf I was still the odd one out. 

The place was a small connection of tunnels. Bears usually inhabited these types of areas, hence why wolves stayed away. No one wanted to fuck around with an angry bear who you couldn't even chat with to negotiate terms. However, the stench of bear was quite faint in the tunnels and even moreso in the general area. It was an unnerving smell but with a bit of living in, the scent would gradually disappear. 

There was a stream nearby that supplied the natural hot springs inside the cave, the area was packed with game, the only entrance faced the woods where any intruders could be seen since the line of trees was quite a distance away, and by the smell of it wolves hardly ever came by here if only in passing. It was fucking perfect and I refused to continue looking, despite Reese's complaints. 

By the middle of the week we had piled down the forefront rooms with pelts from caught food, had firewood piled in the rooms with natural holes in the ceiling that would provide a way out from smoke, had a general layout of the cave, and I had went around and pissed on the trees some odd ways into the woods to mark my territory. We had also made plans to travel to the human town I used to go to school in for supplies and such later in the week. I was momentarily satisfied. 

But just as we were beginning to settled down, fatigue hit me hard and I began to throw up often. Mostly in the mornings, but sometimes in the middle of the day I would feel extremely nauseous and would have to spend the rest of the day in bed. 

Both Reese and I were baffled. I had no fever and the sickness seemed to come out of no where. Reese had to go into the city by himself, with my beloved bike, and returned with the supplies we needed and anti-nausea medicine. The medicine, of course, didn't fucking work. 

It wasn't until the morning of the third week that we figured out what was wrong with me. 

I woke up in my wolf form and found out that I could not turn back. And my stomach felt strange. 

"Swift Wind? Do you have any idea what's wrong with me?" 

"...I do, Young Wind." He said hesitantly. "Yet I fear you will not enjoy the news." 

Panic shot through me but I forced myself to stay calm. "What do you mean?"

"Remember what the Oracle said about burdens?"

"Yes, I will have two. One will bring me happiness though I could have done without. And the other will bring me the greatest pain though it is what I long for the most." 

Swift Wind sighed. "Until I gauge your reaction, I will not know which burden this is." 

I blinked with surprise. "A burden so soon?"

"I fear it is so, Young Wind." 

"Woah, Alpha, why are you in wolf form?" Reese said as he stepped into my room, eyes wide. 

"It is not by choice." I bared my teeth in frustration. "I don't know what's wrong with me." 

A gleam suddenly appeared in Reese's eyes as his gaze landed on my stomach. "And ya can't turn back?" 

"...No." I said slowly, eyeing the manic grin spreading across his face. 

"I know what's wrong Alpha." He said excitedly. "Ya are pregnant!"

The idea was so ludicrous that I immediately burst out in laughter. Pregnant? Me? No way. I knew males could get pregnant, but only an Alpha's sperm can impregnate another man. Alex was definitely no Alpha. 

"He speaks truth, Young Wind." Swift Wind said solemnly. "Now that I focus, I can feel the separate life growing within you." 

I snorted incredulously. "There is no way I've gone almost three weeks without knowing I was pregnant. That's pretty much a third of a pregnancy."

"Alpha?" I turned my attention to Reese. "I'm assumin' you're considerin' the fact that you haven't noticed the past few weeks?" 

"It makes no sense! I should've noticed." 

Reese shook his head. "You wouldn't, because even though werewolves have a ten week term like normal wolves, the first two weeks are treated as if it were a human pregnancy as the embryo forms. This is why you have suddenly shifted and can't change back. For the next seven to eight weeks, ya pup or pups will be going through a very rapid growth that ya human form can't handle. The speed in which ya pups grow and take nutrients from you would kill you." 

"Young Wind, look down at your stomach." 

Eyes wide, I slowly turned my gaze downwards. I had been lying on my side, to ease the uncomfortable feeling I felt in my stomach. The position made it quite easy to see the slight bulging of my stomach, almost as if I had just eaten too much food. No wonder pregnancy was the immediate conclusion Reese came to when he saw me. I swallowed hard, feeling slightly lightheaded. 

I was pregnant. With Alex's kids. A burden indeed. 

"Time to hunt then." Reese said, stretching his arms upwards before divulging his clothes and shifting. His wolf was slightly smaller than my own, though he was definitely just as muscular. 

"Hunt for what?" I questioned quietly. "We're well supplied." 

He laughed. "Well if you eat like the only other pregnant male I've seen, my old Alpha's Mate, then by tomorrow we're going to need to hunt again regardless." 

My eyes widened. "I will eat that much?" 

"And much more the farther ya pregnancy progresses. Soon all you will do is sleep and wake up only to shit and eat. Not unlike a baby." He snickered. 

I glared at him. "Just go hunt." 

"Yes mum." He snickered again before running out. 

"Idiot." I grumbled, settling down. 

"You are taking this much better than expected, Young Wind." Swift Wind said. 

"What am I supposed to do?" I sighed. "Rage and cry and curse everything to hell? Demand to rip out the child or children growing within me? Rush back to Moonscape pack and attack Alex? I cannot do these things. I am an Alpha now and I need to be mature and calm about things." 

"You have grown."

"Not by choice." 

"Nonetheless you have. I am proud of you." Swift Wind crowed. "You could have easily broke down in tears, as you would have not but a month ago. Yet you are learning to accept your Fate as it is and make the best of it." 

I laughed humorlessly. "I still think Fate has something against me." 

"As she does all." 

We were silent for a long moment, just sitting together comfortably. Since I was in my wolf form, Swift Wind could sit beside me easily without worry of me going batshit. I stretched languidly, my jaw gaping open in a loud yawn. It had been so long since I had been in wolf form, I was surprised that it came so easily to me. That was probably Swift Wind's doing, and I was grateful. It would have been horrible having to figure out how to wolf on top of everything else. 

"Oh." Swift Wind said, realization coloring his tone.

"What is it Swift Wind?" I asked him sleepily. I couldn't believe I had just awakened and was ready to sleep again.

"A burden that will bring you happiness yet you could've gone without." He said. "The Oracle's words. The pups are this burden." 

I looked down at my stomach, curling up a bit. "Do you really think they could make me so happy? They are the seed of Alex, his heirs, his blood." 

"Do not deny that there have been moments over the years when Alex has made you happy." 

"Yeah, maybe when we were kids." I snorted. "I can count the times he has truly made me happy on one hand. And every time hardly lasted." 

"Yet the exist. Do not forget that they are yours as well. They grow within you. I am certain they will make you happy." 

"Very well." I yawned again. "I think I will take a nap until Reese returns." 

"Sleep well, Young Wind." 

Humming lightly, I closed my eyes and was out in an instant. 

It was a bright, sunny day. I was sitting in tall grass, leaning back on my hands with a wide grin on my face. It was strange seeing myself. I didn't look in the mirror often, but I knew what I looked like, I knew the person sitting in front of me was, in fact, me. 

My hair was longer than I have ever worn it before, pulled back into a ponytail with a few dark ringlets grazing my cheeks and the rest tumbling down my back from the scrunchie it was tamed into. My eyes held no dark circles, and were insanely bright. I'd never seen my eyes such a bright blue before. In fact, my entire face was brighter than I've ever seen it. Maybe it as because I was genuinely smiling. I wore a pair of black jeans and no shirt, the only thing covering my chest being the dream catcher necklace hanging from my neck. My body was more toned than I had ever seen it before.

I looked healthy...happy. 

Something caught my attention from my periphery and I turned just in time to see Alex pounce the happy me. Happy me let out a loud squeal before bursting into laughter. I tried to yell at Alex, but I was stuck laughing and Alex wasn't helping by peppering kisses on my face. He looked happy and healthy as well. 

He'd lost the douchey hair style that he had before, growing it out so that the ever present waves he had were more prominent and revealed the true unruly mess his hair was. His amber eyes were more red than honey, a look I hadn't seen since we were kids. He was shirtless as well, only in a pair of shorts and a necklace identical to my own on his chest. He was smiling widely, his dimples deeper than ever before. I almost couldn't believe this was the same person who tormented me all these years. 

"Alex!" Happy me gasped breathlessly. My gaze dropped and widened when I noticed Alex's hand literally in my pants. "The kids--!" 

"Are busy playing by the stream." He grunted in between kisses. "They'll be busy for a moment." 

Then suddenly a black and gold streak came out of no where and latched itself to Alex's back. He winced, hand slipping out of my pants to grab the pup by its scruff and sat up as he brought it to his face. 

"What'd I say about claws?" He said mock sternness. 

The pup dangling from his hand yipped and began to wriggle about. Another pup appeared and began to growl adorably at Alex, slightly bigger than the first but with the same fur. They shared brown-black fur with thin streaks of golden brown. The one Alex held onto had bright blue eyes and the growling one had dark amber orbs. I had an inkling that the pups were Alex's and mines, their fur a perfect combination of ours.

"Robin! Alex!" A voice I recognized well called out. 

I turned my attention to Blake standing in front of a very familiar looking cave and drank in the sight of him. Unlike Alex and myself, Blake didn't change nearly as much. If anything, he just looked more mature and lose. 

His dark red hair was still shoulder length, but instead of slicking it back with gel, he let it fall loose around his face. He was smiling widely, his brightly shining hazel eyes crinkling up the way they did only when he was truly smiling. He actually had a shirt on, a white v-neck that clung to his and proudly showed off the necklace that matched Alex's and mines. 

In his arms he held a pup smaller than the first two, with red fur as dark as his hair, two vibrant blue eyes peeking over his arms. Another pup the same size as the one wriggling in Alex's hand sat at his feet, it's fur a strawberry blonde and eyes the same hazel as Blake's. 

"Yes Blake?" Happy me called out. 

"I know you guys are loving this outside time," He drawled out. "But the deadly trio are awake and I would oh so graciously appreciate your help." 

Laughing, Happy me rolled away from Alex and stood, stretching languidly before taking off towards Blake. Alex growled playfully, scooping up the second pup and running after happy me, who threw taunts over his shoulder as he ran faster.

I swallowed hard, stumbling back. They looked so...happy. And peaceful. They were...a family. 

"What is this?" I whispered. 

"The future." A voice I recognized well to be an Oracle said beside me. I turned toward her. "Or rather, one of the many possible futures to come depending on your choices. This future is the best one, the one you will receive if you make the right choices." 

"Choices in what?"

"When the time comes you will know."

"Why show me this?"

Her gaze finally turned to me. "Because the way you are now will make it easy for you to make the wrong choice. The right choice will always seem so hard and you will often want to give up. I wanted to give you a memory of what is to come should you stay on the right path." 

"So you showed me being happy." My eyes widened. "I see now. My second burden. It's Alex isn't it? The burden that will bring me pain but is what I long for the most. He is the pain, being with him and forgiving and accepting him, but he will give me what I long for. A place in a family, my happiness." 

The Oracle dipped her head with a light smile. I let out a shaking breath. 

"So when does this happen? When do I have to go back to him?" 

"Not yet. You must deal with things one at a time. Tend to your offspring. When the time comes, you will know to return." She glanced at something in the distance. "It is time you woke. We will speak again when necessary."

"Yes Oracle." I bit my lip. "How do I wake up?"

She chuckled lightly. "Like so." 

Suddenly I blinked and opened my eyes at the same time, which was a pretty fucking weird sensation. My vision blurred before clearing and I locked gazes with Reese, who was crouched in front of me in wolf form. 

"Oh thank the Goddess." He breathed. "I thought you'd never wake, Alpha." 

"Sorry." I groaned as I stretched out my legs. "I was deeply asleep." 

He sat back on his haunches. "I could tell as much. Anyway. I have something to show you, but it's outside." 

"Can't you bring it inside?" 

"I don't think you would like that." He crept forward and began nosing my side. "Come on, Alpha." 

"Okay, okay." I huffed as I slowly rolled to my feet. Reese rushed to let me lean against him as support as I stumbled a bit. 

We made quick work to the entrance, and I came to an abrupt stop as my gaze landed upon two ragged looking women illuminated by the moonlight, standing at the lip of the cave with their heads bowed. Falling to my haunches with a tired sigh, I gave Reese a questioning glare. 

"This is Yvonne and her daughter Sara. They are rogues hailing all the way from Silverdagger pack." 

I blinked in surprise. "Silverdagger pack? That's clear on the other side of the human city, and even then still a ways away. How did they end up here?" 

"Well, as you know, female rogues aren't really high in numbers because well..." He bit his lip."They typically get raped to death, but it's well known amongst other packs that the rogue land between RedMoon and Moonscape packs has a higher female populations than anywhere else. Probably because most of the rogues here come from those two respectable packs, such as you Alpha."

"And why did you bring them here?" 

"Because, Alpha, Yvonne can help you with ya pregnancy! She's not only a mother herself, she has seen to many other women giving birth." He reasoned. "Plus, they're from Silverdagger, a well known warrior pack. They can prove to be great assets. I have spoken to them and they are more than willing to pledge themselves to you."

"And do they know that I am merely seventeen? Not even of age?" 

"They do, Alpha."

"Yet they still choose to pledge?"

"Yes, Alpha." 

"Fools the both of them, just like you." I sighed. "Very well. Let's get this over with. I'm starving." 

Reese yipped and shifted to his human form. "The Alpha says it's okay. Would you both like to pledge now?"

Sharing a look, the two women dropped to their knees with their hands over their hearts in a position similar to the one Reese had pledged himself to me in. They were clearly mother and daughter, their only difference in appearance being the youthfulness of the daughter. Both shared flowing light brown hair and olive green almond shaped eyes, an oval face and willowy body. They were very pretty women. I could only imagine how often they were attacked by other rogues. 

"I, Yvonne Delaire, pledge myself to the Alpha before me under the gracing light of the Moon goddess. So mote it be." Yvonne had a husky, cultured alto that had a soothing quality to it. 

"And I, Sara Delaire, also pledge myself to the Alpha before me under the gracing light of the Moon goddess. So mote it be." Sara's voice was softer than her mother's, but still carried the same husky alto. 

Just as with Reese, my chest suddenly felt warm as the moonlight brightened on the four of us. I sighed heavily. More responsibility for me. 

"Reese, see them bathed and dressed, and prepare a room for them. In the morning take then to the human city and buy them whatever they need." 

His face scrunched. "Our money is going to be soon depleted, Alpha."

"Then go find a job while you're at it." I snapped as I heaved myself to my feet. 

"Alpha..." He whined. 

"Well you should've kept your mouth shut." I turned my attention to the two women. "I don't know what compelled you to join me, but I do welcome you. Make yourself at home."

With that, I lumbered back inside the cave, Reese skipping along beside me. He ran with with a cackle when I yelled at him to quit swinging his dick around like some barbarian. Yvonne and Sara crept along behind us. If I were in the mood, and had the energy too, I would have coaxed them forward and told them not told be so fearful. However I was in a foul mood due to hunger and I didn't want to bother. 

If they were expecting a soft hearted sweet Alpha, they were in for one hell of a surprise. Any sliver of that Robin disappeared the day I went rogue. 

Never again will anyone ever be able to take advantage of me again. 

~~


	7. 6:

Alex

"Any word?" Blake asked stoically. I glanced timidly between him and the Alpha, who sighed and rubbed his face. 

"Absolutely nothing.  Few weeks ago his trails just went completely dry. No one knows where any of them lead, as most of them cross over one another. One of the scoutss suggests that it looks as if he's trying to find somewhere to settle down. However he goes nearby some of the rogues that have grouped together, but does not join them, and I can't figure out why."

Blake huffed. "There can't be absolutely nothing." 

"What we do know hasn't changed in the past weeks, Blake. The only information we have is that he was joined by another and that he hasn't gone into town. The only way to get there without going through the other pack's territory is down the road, which he hasn't been anywhere near." 

"This makes no sense!" Blake slammed his hands on the table. "He can't just disappear!"

"Calm down, Blake." The Alpha rubbed his forehead. "He probably just hasn't moved in a while, probably finally found somewhere to settle down. Given his nature, it's probably the man he's with who does the hunting and such."

"His nature?" Blake's face mirrored my own unsaid confusion. 

Another huge sigh heaved the Alpha's shoulders. Immediately he looked ten times as tired and old as ever before. When Blake tensed up, I automatically took a small step backwards. Every since that night, he developed a habit of brutally beating the shit out of me whenever he was angry. Within good reason, as I took away his entire future from him. I don't regret anything, but since he had also grown more volatile, getting beaten was pretty much a daily thing and since he was an Alpha it hurt like hell and I healed slowly. 

"There is something about Robin that I have been keeping from the pack." The Alpha took a deep breath. "Alex, you remember on...that night Robin had started crying blood and seemed to zone out completely?"

I nodded slowly. "I thought he was dying."

"He wasn't. Robin wasn't born with a normal wolf spirit. He has the spirit of a shaman shape shifter inhabiting his body, granting him certain powers wolves don't particularly have. But the major thing was that his wolf was not mundane as is his born status, but is an Alpha." 

My eyes widened. Robin...an Alpha? But how? 

"I foolishly ordered him to never change into his wolf form after his initial transformation." The Alpha shook his head. "It was wrong of me to force him to push down his nature. Maybe if I hadn't, we wouldn't be in this predicament." 

"My Mate, an Alpha just like me." Blake shook his head with a chuckle. "What are the odds?" 

The Alpha eyed Blake warily. "Son, you have to stop referring Robin as your Mate. Not only did you reject him, but you agreed to Mate Stella." 

Blake hissed and I took another step back. "I don't want her! She is nothing but an ugly, whiny bitch!" 

"She is who will birth your heirs and my grandchildren, so I would suggest you hold her in a bit of a higher regard." The Alpha snapped. 

With a growl, Blake suddenly whirled around, his fist crunching into my nose. I grabbed it with a whimper as blood started to flow, but didn't dare move away like I wanted. That would only anger him further. 

"Blake!" The Alpha said in an admonishing tone. "You have to stop abusing Alex!"

"This is all his fault!" 

"So it may be, but it is your job as the future Alpha to protect your wolves, not beat them into a cowed state! This has gone long enough. You are a grown man, there is no need for such childish acts." 

Blake's jaw tensed. "Yes, father."

"Now go out there and make that damned woman believe you love her! If she comes in here griping to me one more time I'll have your hide." The Alpha ordered. 

"I thought you're supposed to protect your wolves." Blake spat. 

The Alpha arched a brow. "I can also tear into the hide of my flesh and blood if I think he's stepping out of line. Get out!" 

Huffing, Blake stormed from the room. I shared a look with the Alpha before finally following him out. He was in the kitchen, cluttering about in the fridge. I stared at him for a moment as he brought out sandwich foods, then quietly slunk off to the bathroom. 

"Alex is that you?" I heard Stella's voice and turned in her direction. 

Stella was nice to me, because she didn't know what I did, and defended me from Blake.  Her placating words didnt work often, since she wasn't his true Mate, but sometimes he stopped beating me, 'just to get her to shut up' he said.

"Hi, Stella." My voice was a bit nasally since my nose was still healing.  

Her eyes widened and she tsked at the sight of me. "I can't believe it. You're covered in blood. Was it Blake again?"

I nodded. "I was on my way to clean up." 

She sighed, reaching down to rub her slightly swollen stomach. It was only a matter of time before she shifted and would have to stay in her wolf form. "Why does he get so angry so often all of a sudden?" 

Because he wants his Mate...

"Oh well." She sighed. "At least he's still hot. Go get yourself cleaned up. And do you know where Blake is?"

"Kitchen." I continued on my way to the bathroom. 

When I stepped out the shower, I for once gave into temptation and looked at myself in the mirror. Of course, I didn't like what I saw. Weeks of not getting enough sleep and not eating properly had torn my body apart. 

My eyes were slightly blooshot and had permanent dark bags under them. I was skinny with practically no muscle definition. My hands shook a bit. My hair fell limply around my head. And I'm pretty sure my nose is going to be permanently crooked. I was a pitiful sight. 

"ALEX!" 

I jumped at the sound of Blake's angry yell. He finally notced I wasn't trailing behind him like I was supposed to be. It was a part of my punishment, to act somewhat like as if I were an Omega. And that included walking subserviently behind Blake most of the time, doing as he says. I sighed, pulling on my clothes before following Blake's call. 

Wherever Robin was, I hope he was doing much better than me. 

~oOo~

Alpha Elijah

When Alex closed the door behind him, his shoulders slouched and his head bowed in submission, I let out a long, heavy sigh. 

Since Robin left, everything has been falling apart. My own son was slowly letting the bitterness of his lost Mate getting to him, Alex was deteriorating before my very eyes, Stella was lettin her position as Blake's chosen Mate get to her head, and my father refuses to leave his house. I had to keep all this drama inside the House, because many of my pack would be disturbed to know such turmoil was going on in the hierarchy and the last thing I needed was someone questioning my authority right now.  

The door opened and my Mate, Blake's beautiful mother, quietly entered. I watched as she made her way around my desk, not moving as she settled herself on my lap and rested her head on my chest, eyes closed. Immediately, my shoulders relaxed and my brow uncreased as I literally felt the stress melting from my body. 

"Raven, my love." I murmured into her soft red hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "What is it?"

"My husband has spent the past few days everywhere but at my side." She looked up at me with playful hazel eyes, one perfectly curved brow arched. "I had to see whether or not he has died from stress yet." 

I chuckled lightly. "Not yet, but I find myself close."

She tsked, her playful look turned into a scolding glare, the same she used to give Blake as a child when he tried cookies. "I am your Luna for a reason, Elijah. Your burdens, worries, concerns, and everything in between are mine as well. Talk to me, my Alpha, and tell me all your worries."

Under her demanding look, I caved. "I am worried for our children, Raven. Though Blake may have chosen Stella as his Mate, his soul did not join with hers as it should have, and because of it he is restless and bitter. He will never know the peace of being joined with his Mate, and because of it he is bitter. And Robin...Goddess, I don't even know if he is still alive. My little bird..."

"Elijah." She cooed, grabbing my face between her small hands. "He is fine. You must believe in our youngest. Your true son he might not be, but he has the spirit of an Alpha. Do not doubt of his capabilities."

"And Blake?" 

She smiled. "Stella is heavy with his pup. If she cannot calm him, then the prospect of being a father will. It did with you, and he is most certainly yours."

I frowned. "What if he doesn't accept his child because the mother is not his Mate?" 

"Believe in your blood, Alpha mine." She pressed a kiss to my lips. "He will see his child and only feel love. Besides, Robin will return to us and everything will be righted."

My eyes widened. "How do you know?"

She grinned. "Call it Mother's instinct."

~oOo~

Robin

I was so ready to kill someone. 

No, I was ready to kill Reese, the fucking idiot. 

The amount of audacity this fucker has. 

Who the hell did he think he was? 

Oh right, my Beta.

But even still! 

"Come on, Alpha, are you really that pissed at me?" He whined. 

"No, I'm not pissed." I growled. "I'm beyond fucking pissed. Did you think this was funny?" 

He pouted. "I thought it was cute." 

"Cute?!" I eyed the...the thing in front of me. "It's fucking hideous!"

"It's not that bad." 

"Get. It. Out. Of my. Sight." 

"Yes, Alpha." He sighed, snatching up the hideous blanket he mindlessly presented me with. How dare he think I would ever wrap my children in such a thing?! 

"Alpha's hormones strike again." Sara snickered from across the room where she was organizing the berries she'd  just returned from picking into their given containers. 

"Shut it, Sara, before I send you fishing." 

She paled and quickly turned away at the threat. The last time she fished, she was for some reason swarmed by the all nearby fish in the middle of the stream. Reese had to go into the stream and carry her out. She was highly freaked out by the incident. Afterwards, she had a strong aversion to fish. 

Reese cackled, but shut his mouth at my glare. "I have to head out for work now, Alpha." 

"Very well. Be safe."

"Yes, Alpha." He bounded from the room. 

He had managed to find a job in construction work in the human city. He was well in demand, given his werewolf strength made it easier and faster for him to get work done. It was decent pay and got rid of all the extra energy he seemed to have all the damn time, so I was satisfied. 

Yvonne managed to snag a job at a clothing store. It wasn't the best pay, but it was convenient, because with her employee discount we would be able to get more clothes for a cheaper price. 

Sara held down the fort with me, meaning she sat and listened to me whine and bitch all day about being pregnant. 

One of the pups kicked me and I huffed out a whine, shifting around until I didnt feel any more pain. I was huge as fuck, and could barely move. Food was brought to me and Reese had to help me get up and half carry me outside to pee. 

I shouldn't be as big as I am, or at least so we thought until one morning Swift Wind suddenly revealed to me that he sensed not one life growing inside of me, but two. I was pregnant with two little babies. 

Because the pups were conceived while both their father and I were in human form, just as human babies were created, there would usually only have been one pup, or in my case twins. Had we both been in our wolf forms, then I would be pregnant with a litter, because Alex would have knotted inside me and I wouldn't have been able to change from my wolf form. 

Calling them 'pups' was technically incorrect, since they were still human embryos, just growing at the rate of a wolf pup. They could not shift into their wolf forms inside of me, and after birth they still would not be able to shift until they were a couple years old. It's probably because the shifting of their bones would kill them, as they weren't created as wolves, though they still have wolf spirits. 

Most couples chose to have their pups this way, because it was much safer than birthing a litter and it also helped with population control. If every female was birthing four to six pups a litter, I couldn't imagine how huge packs would be. 

I sighed and curled around my huge belly, closing my eyes as I felt my pups wriggling about. Call it mother's instinct, but I knew they were both Alphas. Strong Alphas. If they were a part of a litter, then one would have been Alpha--typically the first born--and the rest would have been Betas. However, because they were humans and twins, they both had the powers of Alphas. Not to mention, Swift Wind had warned me that it was possible that they would gain some of the powers I had. Not all of them, just a couple each. They were going to be one hell of a handful. 

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I knew this was another one of the Oracle's dream-vision thingies because I was surrounded by black for a moment before a scene suddenly bled into existence. 

It was...chaotic. I couldn't get a clear image of anything, but I could feel it all. So much death and destruction...pain. Hatred. There was red everywhere. Blood. So much. It was so overwhelming. I needed to get away from it. But I didn't know how. 

"You must prepare..." I turned around and the Oracle was beside me once again. Her expression was full of sadness as she looked ahead. 

"Prepare...for war, Oracle?" It was the only explanation for all the blood I saw. 

"Yes. You must train. Learn to fight. Become strong." She instructed me. "Your involvement is necessary. They will have no true will to fight if you are not with them."

I frowned. "Who?"

She turned to me with a small smile. "You will know who when you are ready to know. Now awaken."

"Wait!" I shouted, but the only response was Sara's startled scream. 

"Alpha, are you okay?" She asked me shakily. 

"Ah...yes, sorry Sara. Just a dream." 

"Was it a bad dream?" She came to sit next to me, putting her hand on my muzzle. "You were asleep for a very long time. My mother has already returned from work and is out hunting, and Reese should be returning soon." 

Stupid Oracle dreams wasting all my damn time. I sighed and stretched my neck to lick her cheek. "I am fine, Sara. I'm sorry if I worried you."

She smiled gently. "It's okay. Alpha. I'm sure you're hungry, I'll go grab you some food."

"Thank you."

With one more pat on my head, she stood and headed for the storage room. I stretched as best as I could with my swollen stomach, which wasn't much, and rolled over onto my other side. The pups weren't moving so they were probably sleeping. They would probably wake up after I ate, and would begin moving around. While it was miraculous and awwing to have such reminders that living beings that I created were growing inside me, it was insanely painful. 

They were growing almost too fast for my body to handle, and it was kind of beginning to scare me. If it weren't for Swift Wind and Reese constantly reassuring me that I was fine, I probably would have ran back to Moonscape territory and asked Alpha Elijah for help. I was grateful to have the two of them to help me, or else I would've caved and ran back to Moonscape already. And who knows how that would have gone. 

"Alpha?" I was pulled from my thoughts by Sara's soft voice calling for me. 

I looked up to see her juggling a couple of packages of meat. My mouth immediately began to water and my stomach growled loudly. She laughed, hearing the growl, and sat down beside me. As what was slowly becoming our routine, she unwrapped a piece if meat and fed it to me, as I was incapable of sitting up and eating by myself, which I had to learn the hard way. 

"Oh, you're awake Alpha." A voice said from the entrance. 

Turning my head, I gave Yvonne a bloody, toothy grin. She had a rather large doe over her shoulders, holding it wih one hand, and a large handful of rabbits in the other hand. "Welcome back, Yvonne. Good hunting." 

She nodded. "Thank you Alpha. When Reese returns, he and I will hunt once more, in further lands. For now, Iwikk skin these." 

"Be safe." I watched as she bowed her head at me then walked into the storage room with the meat. 

My head tilted to the side as I watched her powerful gait, the ease in which she held so much weight, the Oracle's words resonating in my head. I had to train, to learn to fight. And both Yvonne and Sara originated from one of the best warrior packs in the lands, Silverdagger. Maybe it would be best if I took heed of the Oracle's words and had the two of them teach Reese and I how to fight. And later, teach my children so that they may be able to protect themselves.

"Alpha?" 

I turned to Sara. "Yes?"

She held out a piece of meat."Are you done eating?"

"Oh, sorry." I gently took the meat from her hand. "Sara, how well would you say you and Yvonne can fight?"

Her face noticeably brightened. "Mother was known to be one of the best fighters in the pack. She had one of the highest ranks amongst the fighters. I...I am only mediocre myself, but I can hold my own in a fight." 

"Mm...how would you and Yvonne feel about teaching Reese and me how to fight?"

"Mother has been thinking about asking you that." She said. "She thinks it would be best if you two learned, since we are a rogue pack. But she was going to wait until after you had the pups to address it."

I nodded. "I will talk to her about it later. It will probably be best if Reese began learning now, so that we have more protection while I am weak from the pups."

"I will tell mother." Sara gave me the last piece of meat before standing and heading towards the storage room. "While I am heading that way, would you like anymore meat Alpha?"

"No thank you, Sara." 

"Okay." She entered the storage room. 

Alone for a moment, I closes my eyes and relaxed against the furs I laid on. It lasted for a mere second when Reese came bouncing in. He stood beside me, fidgeting slight. I resisted the ruge to groan. He was hesitant, meaning he had done something I wasn't going to like. 

"What did you do, Reese?" I growled, cracking an eye open to glare at him. 

He gave me a rueful grin. "I couldn't help it okay? My instincts forbade me."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I picked up a stray?" He cringed away from me. 

I frowned, my maternal instincts probably being the case for my concern. "A stray? In the city?"

Realizing he wasn't going to be yelled at, Reese relaxed. "Yeah. I was on my way home from work when I sniffed him out in an alley. He was half dead, looked like he had the shit beaten out of him."

"Where is he?"

"Outside."

"Bring him in, you idiot!"

"On it!" He scrambled out. 

Yvonne and Sara came out f the storage probably drawn in by my shouting. Sara came to my side quickly, putting her hand on my snout as Yvonne looked around alert. 

"What's going on, Alpha?" Yvonne asked. 

"Reese found a half dead stray in the city and left him outside, the idiot. I told him to bring the poor kid in."

She turned and met my gaze. "Do you plan to add him to our pack?"

"First I will make sure he is well rested and fed, and fully healed, then I will ask him for information about himself. If he truly needs and wants it, I will ask him to join."

"If he does join, would you like to have him trained as well?" 

"Yes, I should think so. I would be at ease to know everyone in our pack can sufficiently protect themselves."

"Here he is, Alpha." Reese came trotting in with an unconscious man about Sara's age. He was covered in grime and blood, nothing more than skin and bones. "His name is Conner."

"Conner..." I tilted my head to the side. "Did you get what pack he was from?"

Reese shook his head. "No. But I have a feeling he was abandoned at a young age and grew up on the streets." 

I frowned. "Lay him here beside me, Reese. Let him take in some warmth. Have some food as water ready for when he awakens. Did you drag him here or did he come of his own will?" 

"I barely got a name before he passed out. I figured it would be best to bring him here." Reese said as he sat Conner down next to me. 

"He's so cold." I tsked, curling up as much as I could around Conner. "Im glad you brought him, Reese. Good job."

"Thank you, Alpha." He said, perking up. 

"Will you try to get him to stay with us, Alpha?" Sara asked curiously. 

I looked down at Conner, taking in his features. Under all the dirt, he had blond hair. His skin was a light tan, probably from being in the sun all day. His features were very chiseled, no doubt if he cleaned up he would be a very attractive man. But right now,  he was nothing more than a man in need. Blame my still developing maternal instincts, but the urge to help him was strong. 

"Yes...I think I will." 

~~~  
I know, it's been a while since I've updated but I had terrible writer's block. I dont really like this chapter, but after scraping so much this was the best I could produce. Excuse all the fuck ups, I had to write this on my phone.


	8. 7:

 

10 Years Later...

"Conner, where's Rebel and Ryder?" 

He looked away from staring dreamily at Sara, brown eyes widening as he suddenly remember that he was supposed to be watching them. I sighed and pinched my nose, giving him a glare. 

"S-sorry, Alpha." He scrambled up. "I'll go look for them now."

"Those two brats." I growled. "I told them to stay here. They are so grounded when you find them. Go, before that bastard Magnus does. I would prefer my contact with him be limited." 

"Why must you be so harsh to me, Robin?" A husky voice said from behind me. "I thought we were friends."

I whirled around and gave Magnus a glare. "As if. I'd rather kill myself than be your friend."

He pouted, holding up my pups. "But I even saved these two. They almost fell off a cliff."

"We did not!" Rebel huffed, crossing her arms. 

"He's lying, mum!" Ryder wriggled to get out of Magnus' grip. 

"We were only at the waterfall." Rebel finished. 

Magnus arched a brow. "At the top of the waterfall, where I know you're both not allowed." 

The twins looked away and I sighed. "Thank you, Magnus, for saving them. But that does not make us friends." 

He set them down and before they could run, Conner scooped them up and carried them inside. "No problem. It would be nice if I could get something in return, however. This isn't the first time I've had to save them." 

I crossed my arms. "I'm not sleeping with you Magnus."

"I wasn't going to ask that." He chuckled, putting his hands up. "I was going to ask you on a date. Just one. And if you don't have any fun at all, I'll stop bothering you." 

"Just one?" I asked, biting my lip. 

"That's all I'm asking."

Well, if it would get him off my back..."Fine. Pick a time and place, and get back to me."

He smiled brightly. "Thank you, Robin. You won't regret it."

"Yeah, yeah." I made shooing motions. "Stop bugging me and go back to your pack." 

"No kiss goodbye?"

"Leave, Magnus." 

He put his hands up, backing away. "Okay, okay. I'm going." 

The moment he disappeared behind the treeline, I dropped my arms and sighed. Damn that man. And damn those kids for getting me in this situation. 

I met Magnus a few years ago, through Yvonne. He was the younger brother of the Silverdagger's Alpha Apparent, and as a result of the foul way his father and brother treated him, he grew up to hate his pack and went rogue. In his attempt to get as far away as possible from Silverdagger, he ended up here. 

He challenged the Alpha of the pack not too far from mine, and upon winning became the new Alpha. It was during the time in which he was walking around, getting used to the land when he ran into Yvonne, who had been hunting. They obviously knew each other, and she brought him to me to introduce him.

Magnus was...everything a female wolf would want in a Mate. He was one of those tall, dark, and mysterious guys that women for whatever reason found oh so charming. With hair as black as a raven's wings, eyes the color of melting chocolate, and European-like features, he was every girls wet dream. He probably had women, and men too, literally throwing themselves at him. But, for whatever reason, since the first time he laid eyes on me, he was absolutely smitten. Out of all the possible wolves, he picked me. Since then, I've had to deal with his constant shit. 

"Mum?" I looked down and met huge eyes the same blue shade as mine. Ryder was biting his lip, twisting his shirt in his hands. I crouched down so we were eye level. 

"Yes, Ry?"

"We didn't really mean to end up at the top of the waterfall." He frowned. "We were running after a rabbit and that's where we ended up. We were turning back when Magnus caught us. It's not like we went there intentionally."

I sighed. "But you still left the clearing when I know I definitely told you not to. If you wanted to chase some rabbit, then you should've told Conner so he could trail you."

"But Conner is so clumsy!" Rebel ran up, crossing her arms and glaring at me with her father's red-brown eyes. "He would've scared the rabbit away!"

"I would rather have the rabbit scared away than have the two of you taken away from me by a rogue or by some fucking Hunters." I placed a hand on each of their cheeks. "You two are my treasures. I can't lose either of you. That would cause me the worst of pains."

Ryder lowered his gaze as tears formed. He was an Empath, so I knew the moment I touched him he could feel all the turmoil I felt about ever losing them, and just how much I loved them. 

"Sorry mum." He said softly, eyes still lowered. "We didn't think about the Hunters and other rogues."

"Just be glad it was Magnus of all people who found you, instead of someone like Jagger." My eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't have to want to start something with him."

Rebel grinned, amber eyes shining with excitement as she bounced on her toes. "Would you kill him?"

"I would." I smiled at them. "I would do anything for the two of you."

The two shared a look and then dropped their gazes to the ground, shuffling their feet. My grin fell, replaced with a frown. I knew exactly what they wanted. But I wasn't sure if I could do that quite yet...

"I think it is time, Young Wind." Swift Wind murmured. "They need to meet their father, their family. It is time for you to return to your Mate."

"I can't do it, Swift Wind." I grimaced. "To see him...to see both of them..."

"I know...But do you truly want them to grow up as you have? Without both parents in their lives?"

I closed my eyes. "Low blow, Swift Wind."

He snorted. "Low it may be, but necessary for you to see."

"Fine. I will take them soon." I agreed. "...After this date with Mason. I agreed to go with him, and I cannot just disappear."

"Agreed."

"Rebel, Ryder..." I waited until they looked up at me. "Do you truly want to go to my old pack?"

Their eyes brightened as they chorused out a loud yes, stepping forward to clutch at my shirt as their expressions pleaded at me. I sighed and nodded slowly, ignoring the burn of my chest where Alex's Mark was still as bright as the day he activated it. 

"Very well. We will go soon. But first we must prepare." I gave them a stern expression. "Do not forget we are rogues, no matter how traditional our pack may seem. I am still an unregistered Pack leader, and our pack has no name. I doubt we will be welcomed immediately with open arms."

Rebel snorted, crossing her arms as she glared at the ground. She wasn't an Empath like Ryder, however she was insanely in tune with her wolf, which left her with more violent, animal-like tendencies. They were both Alphas, but Rebel was more fitting of the position than her twin. Ryder was too soft, to considerate. He didn't have the strong fist to lead a pack. And even though he was large in his wolf form, even for an Alpha, he hated fighting. Which was understandable, as he was still honing his powers which meant that he could feel all the pain his opponent felt every time they made contact. Rebel on the other hand thrived in fights. She spoke with her fists. Much like her father, I guess. 

"You can just beat them all up, mum." She stated. "You're stronger than all of them."

"Not true." I chuckled. "I'm not stronger than the Elders. And I'm not stronger than the Alpha."

I'm pretty sure that by this point, Elder Elijah had passed the title on to Alpha Blake, which meant I had to now call them by their proper titles. I wasn't stronger than Elder Elijah or Elder Samson, but I might be stronger than Alpha Blake. But I would never fight any of them. Not unless I truly had to. 

"But if you really tried, you could hurt them, couldn't you?" Rebel looked up at me imploringly. 

I sighed. "Maybe. Now, the two of you go inside."

Ryder's expression brightened. "To pack?"

"Not yet, son." I grimaced. "First I have to do a favor for Magnus."

"Like go on a date with him?" Rebel smirked. 

"Thanks to the two of you." I mock glared at them. "Now go inside."

They ran away laughing and I sighed, watching them chase each other around on the way inside. Somehow they had grown so much. Sometimes I can hardly believe it. I remember giving birth to them like it was yesterday. 

One morning I had been awakened by harsh cramps that caused me to scream loudly and wake everyone else up. Yvonne immediately realized that I was going into labor, due to the fact that I was in my human form once again. And I have to say, seeing my stomach so stretched out was terrifying. I was smaller than the average male, and even smaller than the average wolf male--even some of the women--and I was not a submissive or Omega so my body was not meant to give birth. 

It was extremely painful, but I knew it was all worth it when Yvonne placed my two babies in my arms. They were so small and adorable and precious. I fell in love with them immediately. There was nothing in my life that made me happier. 

~~

Two days later, one of Magnus' came to my pack with a note for me from Magnus. He planned our 'date' for Friday. I was to dress nicely and meet him at the road at eight o'clock. The note said nothing about where we were going or what we were doing. 

Sara, being the most 'in' with fashion out of all of us, took me shopping Friday morning since I didn't have any actually nice type of clothing. My wardrobe consisted of ripped up jeans and t-shirts. Having twins who loved to get into all types of things prevented me the luxury of having nicer clothes. 

I of course didn't want to do do this at all. But I did make a promise to Magnus and I wasn't one to go back on my word. In fact, I could use this chance to properly explain to him that I wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment and I wouldn't be looking for one any time soon. The Oracle showed me what my future could be like ten years ago. I wasn't going to make any mistakes. And there was no way dating Magnus was a good choice. 

After spending hours arguing with Sara over what I should wear, we finally agreed on a pair of deep dye black jeans, a pale blue button down, and a black casual blazer. Sara thought I should dress to impress, however I didn't want to give Magnus the impression that I was actually trying for him. Still, I wanted to abide by his request to dress nicely. 

When it was time, I quickly got dressed and tied my hair up into a braid. Then I kissed the twins goodnight because their bedtime was approaching and then I headed out towards the road. 

No matter how much I wanted to, instead of taking the path I created with my motorcycle and just riding down to the road, I cut through the forest towards the road, walking. Knowing Magnus, he probably brought out his best car in order to impress me. Showing up in my motorcycle would probably be a bit of a blow to his overly large ego. 

It wasn't long before I reached the road and, as I had predicted, Magnus had brought out his favorite car. I couldn't say much about it because my knowledge of cars was fairly limited, but it was red and shiny and new. And by the huge smirk on Magnus' face, he thought it was enough to impress me. 

"Looking gorgeous, as always." He purred, opening the passenger door for me. 

"Save it, Magnus. I would like to keep this as civilized as possible." 

He bent down to look me in the eye. "It's a date, Robin. I get to treat you as special as I want." 

I sighed and nodded in acquiescence. He chuckled and closed the door, quickly making his way to the drivers side. Soon we were on the road, heading towards the city. Magnus filled the silence with inane questions, trying to turn the small talk into something deeper by finding out what I was interested in. I wasn't helping by giving him clipped answers, but this date was the last place I wanted to be and we both knew that. 

Soon he was pulling into the parking lot of a steakhouse. I arched a brow, glad that I went with casual formal. A glance at Magnus told me how excited he was to be here, though I wasn't sure if it was because he finally got a date with me or at the prospect of having a juicy steak. He rushed out of the car and over to my side, grinning smugly as he opened the door and helped me out. 

"I'm not a girl, Magnus." I snapped as I got out. "You don't have to do all this."

His grin widened. "I know. I just want to." 

I stepped closer to him, glaring harshly. "Don't forget I'm an Alpha as well. I won't take lightly to someone treating me like I'm their little sub." 

Immediately his expression sombered. He didn't know what happened to me at my old pack, but he did notice that I was particularly sensitive about people treating me as my position commands. For too long I received the treatment of one below my statiom. I wasn't going to ever let someone take advantage of me again. 

"That was not my intent, Robin." He said softy. "I just want to do things right tonight. I want you to stop seeing me as this bad guy and get to know the real me." 

"Calm yourself, Young Wind. It will do no good to harbor such anger." Swift Wind whispered. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, thinking. Magnus had been treated badly just as I had. I had the luxury of it not being someone who was supposed to love and care for me--even if Alex's warped reasoning was because he loved me--but Magnus was abused by his father and brother. He probably had a huge complex about being accepted for who he is. It was...admirable of him to continue pursuing me after I continuously rejected him. Foolish, but admirable. 

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." 

If there was any voice I hated to hear anymore than Magnus', it was Jagger's. My entire body tensed as I turned around to face him. His nasty beady eyes switched between me and Magnus, who was just as tense as I was. Every rogue pack hated Jagger. He was a selfish, underhanded, evil bastard. 

"What the fuck do you want, Jagger?" I snarled. 

He put his hands up. "Hey, hey, cool it. I just came for a good steak. It's merely coincidence that I see you two here. Are you guys dating now?" 

I glared at him. "Mind your business, Jagger, and we'll mind ours." 

"Well that's no fun." He mock pouted. "And here I was thinking we could all have a lovely dinner together." 

"No can do, Jagger." Magnus put his hands on my shoulders. "Robin and I are on a date." 

"A date?" He quirked a brow, grinning. "I'm sure Robin won't mind. You'd love a distraction, wouldn't you Robin." 

The urge to shift and rip him to pieces was itching at my skin. But we were in a very densely human populated area. It would put every pack in danger if I shifted in public. Instead, I settled for a harsh growl. 

Jagger's smile dropped. "Okay, let's do this the hard way then. If the two of you don't join me for dinner, I'm going to shift and kill every last human in there. How's that sound?" 

I shared a look with Magnus. We both knew what Jagger was capable of, and that he was no bluffer. If we didn't agree, he would most definitely follow through with his threat. I turned back to Jagger and nodded reluctantly, following him inside. For once, I was glad to have Magnus with me. 

We were seated quickly and I took the chance to hide myself behind the menu. Magnus and I sat across from Jagger, though the slimy bastard seemed pretty intent on only focusing on me. I was a bit unnerved, but I wasn't going to let him see me like that. A hand landed on my knee, squeezing lightly in reassurance. Magnus had noticed as well. 

"So, Robin," Jagger began. I looked up. He was casually glancing at his menu. "Have you checked up on your old pack lately?" 

I tensed. "You know I have nothing to do with my old pack, Jagger. No rogue does." 

"Of course, of course." He nodded. "I wouldn't want to associate with a pack that's well known for offing rogues either." 

"What?" I glared at him. 

"Oh yes. Rogues have been found dead a tad bit near Moonscape territory line." 

"That's their fault for being near another pack's territory." Magnus chimed in. "Moonscape had every right to kill them." 

Jagger shrugged. "Oh yes, I would usually agree with you. Except, these were wolves missing for weeks before they were found. Wolves that were dragged out of Moonscape territory." 

My eyes widened. Alpha Blake wouldn't do that...would he? I looked up at Jagger. 

"How do you know all this?" 

"Because they were my wolves." 

And just from that look he gave me, I knew this was all planned. He must've been watching me or something, waiting until I was away from my pack. Probably had someone watching my every move. My pack was a mismatch group of wolves who weren't exactly good at stealth. Jagger literally had wolves bred just for fighting and stealth. My pack would be at a disadvantage.  

My heart was racing and I could feel sweat forming on my brow. I was nervous. No, I was scared. For my old pack. For my new pack. 

"What do you plan on doing?" 

He grinned sinisterly. "That's  for me to know and for you to find out." 

I needed to get out of here. 

 

~~

I'm soooooooo sorry. I totally forgot that I posted on this site. I'm such a dunce. Well it's good for you lol you get multiple chapters in one update 

 


	9. 8:

 

_The cave was damp and cold. A waterfall could be heard in the background--any closer and the sound would be deafening. Water lapped at the rocky shore of the cave, rebounding off the small cliffs jutting from cave walls._

_Sitting on one of these small cliffs was a woman who looked for all she was worth as if she wore sitting upon an elegant throne. She was a beautiful woman with smooth brown skin, wildly curly black hair, and eyes the color of the moon. Her demeanor was of the elite, her aura heavy and suffocating. Her eyes were icicles, set in a face that could have been carved from stone. This was a woman that with one look even the foolish of men knew she was not one to be fucked with._

_A staccato of footsteps resounded in the cave, bringing the woman's attention to the approaching man. He was just as beautiful as the woman with a tall and slender body, skin as dark as sin covered in white etchings, and hair as white and as straight as bone. A thick, white blindfold covered his eyes and forehead, though it did not seem to hinder him as he stopped directly in front of the woman and bowed lowly._

_"My lady." His slow, deep voice filled the cave easily. "I have Seen."_

_The woman's chin rose as she regarded the man with newfound interest. "What did you See?"_

_"The vessel is doing exactly as you said he would. He will be returning. I have Seen that things will go exactly as you wish."_

_A sadistic smile spread across the woman's face. "Excellent. I will have what is mine soon enough. Leave me, Sicile. I have much to do."_

_"Yes, my lady." Sicile bowed once more before walking away._

_He headed towards the waterfall, raising his hand as he neared the water. Slowly the water began to part and Sicily stepped out, leaping across boulders jutting out of the river below until he touched forest floor. Then he was running, weaving through the trees with ease. Soon he reached a small hut. It was barren inside save for a small bed and a chest. Sicily sat on the bed and sighed heavily._

_"Robin..." He said lowly. "You're our only hope. Don't let her win. Please. Save us all."_

I woke with a gasp, shooting straight up. Reese stared at me with wide eyes, his hand outstretched towards me. I looked around wildly, my breaths coming out in harsh pants. Without saying a word to Reese, I scrambled up and ran out of my room, mind only on getting to my children. 

They were sound asleep when I entered, but not a moment after Ryder snapped awake. His eyes locked with mines in the darkness and we scrambled towards each other, meeting halfway. I fell to my knees, not even caring when they scrapped on the rock, and hugged Ryder tightly to me. 

"What's wrong, mum?" He whispered, his tiny hands touching my face. It was then that I realized I was shivering. 

"I..." No words could come to mind to explain what I was feeling. It was an irrational fear--there was nothing remotely scary about the vision. 

"You fear what the vision means...of what is to come." Swift Wind said to me, his voice just as shaken as I felt. "This is the first time you've ever had a vision without the help of an Oracle." 

"What do I do, Swift Wind?" 

"You do whatever feels right, Young Wind." 

"Mum?" My gaze snapped to Rebel, who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily. No doubt she had wakened from the lack of body heat she felt from Ryder. 

"Come here, baby." I held out an arm to her, clutching Ryder tightly to me with the other. 

She crawled towards me and climbed into my lap. "What's wrong?" 

"Alpha." I looked up to see Reese standing in the doorway, giving me a concerned look. 

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "We need to go. Now." 

"Go where, mum?" Rebel asked. 

The last place I wanted to return to. The place where, no matter how long I stayed away or how far away I went, would always still have a place in my heart. The place I knew I had to go now, no matter how much I hated it. 

"Home." 

~~

Alpha Blake

"Alpha, the subject has been taken care of." 

I looked up at my Beta, Carter, and nodded. "Dispose of the body. And for fuck's sake, stop dropping them off so close to the territory line. Do you want us to get caught by that bastard Jagger? Toss them in the river or something." 

Carter bowed lightly. "Yes, sir." 

He left and I sighed in disgust. Carter wasn't supposed to be my Beta, my right hand. No, that position was supposed to go to old my best friend, the fucking idiot who fucked up both our lives. I guess I fucked him up more than the worst he's done though. 

"Alex." 

"Alpha." He was by my side instantly, eyes staring straight ahead and face like stone. 

After all these years, this is what he has become. A coldhearted, empty being. If things were left to the old me, he'd be rotted away in the basement. But as things were, my father wouldn't hand down the Alpha position until I bettered my relations with Alex to his liking. It took me a year and quite a bit of therapy, but I finally got ahold of my anger and stopped treating him the way I did. After my father passed down the title, my grandfather took in Alex for half a year. When he returned Alex, he demanded that if Alex couldn't be my Beta, then the least I could do was make him my assistant. I had no choice but to agree. By that time, Alex was already how he is now. 

"Give me today's report." I sighed. 

Over time, the anger I held towards him faded as I matured, but with the way he was now there was no way I could apologize. We both have changed so much in the past ten years. I couldn't help but wonder how much Robin changed after all this time. If he was even still alive. 

"Yes, Alpha." Before he could continue, the door opened and Astoria entered. 

"Papa, I can't sleep." She whimpered, staring up at me with tear filled eyes as she clutched tightly to her teddy bear. 

Astoria was a perfect combination of her mother and I. Her long hair was strawberry blonde, a mixture of my red and Stella's blonde. She had my eye color but Stella's eye shape. She was born an Alpha thanks to my genes but had the temperament of a spoiled submissive thanks to Stella's tutelage. 

"Come here then." I held out my arms to her. The tears and such were no doubt an act. She was nine and a half, and a fearless little brat to boot. But if I didn't humor her, she would have a huge temper tantrum and wouldnt talk to me for a week. 

She happily started towards me, but stopped when she saw Alex. A big grin covered her face and next thing I knew she was climbing up Alex's body. He had to hold her once she reached his chest, or else she would've fallen, his expression not changing in the least. 

"Alex!" She chirped, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. For whatever reason she had a huge crush on Alex and went out of her way to cling to him as much as possible. 

I tsked at her. "It's almost dawn, Tori, if you're fine then you should get back to bed." 

She huffed and crossed her arms. "If you don't have to sleep then why should I?" 

I smirked at her. "Because if you don't get your beauty sleep, Alex won't think you're pretty."

As she released a huge, indignant gasp, Alex's gaze briefly flickered over to meet mine. It was fleeting, but I saw the exasperation cross over his face before his gaze turned away and his face hardened. I held in a smile. Astoria's temper tantrums were notorious, and there was no doubt she was about to have one. 

"Is that true, Alex?" She wailed. "You won't think I'm pretty anymore?" 

"I think you're very pretty, Astoria." He said lowly. "But you do need your sleep." 

"Because if I don't sleep you won't think I'm pretty anymore." She began to cry. 

He sighed lightly. "I'll always think you're pretty, Astoria, but you need to get your sleep so in the morning you'll have lots of energy." 

She pouted. "Will you play with me tomorrow if I go to sleep?" 

He hesitated. "If your papa allows it, I'll dedicate some time to play with you tomorrow." 

Her head whipped around and she glared at me, as if daring me to say no. Amused, I chuckled and nodded to her. She squealed and hugged Alex tightly. 

"Alpha!" A scout ran in, sweaty, panting harshly, and looking distressed. 

I stood up quickly, moving around my desk to stand in front of Alex and Astoria. "What is it?" 

The scout fidgeted. "W-well..."

"Spit it out."

"A...a rogue arrived with his pack. He's demanding to see you."

Alarm rose in me. "Is it Jagger?"

"N-no sir. Um...h-he's claiming to be...Robin."

~~

Robin

It was nearing dawn when we reached Moonscape territory. Getting everyone up and everything packed was what took the longest, as it was in fact the middle of the night. But soon everyone was piled into two cars and we had drove as quickly as we could to Moonscape territory. We had just gotten to the border when we encountered two scouts. 

"Rogues." The bigger one sneered, leaning down to peer at me. "What business do you have here?" 

I matched his glare. "I need to speak to your Alpha." 

He laughed. "It looks like you're here for more than just talking, rogue. My Alpha is much too busy right now to babysit some rogues. Turn around and go back to wherever you came from." 

My hands tightened on the steering wheel as I leaned closer to him, our noses almost touching. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard. No doubt he'd probably thought I was a lackey or something, but could now smell the scent of an Alpha coming off me from our proximity. 

"Let me through to see your Alpha." I growled out, watching as his head bow under the power of an Alpha. 

"D-Darren." He stuttered out, looking at the other guy. "Go inform Alpha that we have some guests."

Darren nodded and quickly took off into the forest. The big guy turned back to me, nodding and then backing up to let me pass. I gave him a smirk and continued on down the road that would lead directly to the parking area for Moonscape pack members. 

"Wow mum, that was so cool!" Rebel raved in the back. "I've never seen you put someone in their place like that." 

I smiled bitterly. "Well unfortunately, you're most likely going to see me doing that a lot here. I am a deserter and people don't really take kindly to that." 

"But mum, you're awesome." Ryder said stubbornly, Rebel vigorously nodding her head in agreement. "Everyone should like you." 

"I ran away from home, Ryder. In Moonscape, loyalty is everything. We're supposed to be a family." 

Rebel huffed. "Well obviously they didn't think of you as family if you thought your only option was to run away." 

"Maybe you're right." I said softly. Sometimes my kids were too attentive for their own damn good. 

Darren was waiting for us anxiously when we pulled into the parking area. We quickly filed out of the car and followed him towards the main house. I was riddled with anxiety. It felt like trolls were stomping away at my gut. Ten years had passed since I'd been here, since I'd last seen anyone. I couldn't help but wonder if they were going to hate me for leaving them, for being so selfish. 

A small hand grabbed mines and I looked down into wide, shining cerulean eyes. Ryder gave me a huge grin, squeezing my hand tightly. He was sensing my emotions and trying to comfort me. I returned his smile. If I hadn't left, my children wouldn't be who they are. They would've been ostracized for being the children of someone who was not my Mate, just as I was ostracized for having no parents. I wouldn't wish that life on them for the world. 

Soon we reached the main house and Darren lead us inside towards the living room. I pulled in a sharp gasp, my hand spasming around Ryder's. Both he and Rebel clutched my leg, trying to meld themselves against me. What had shocked me was that it wasn't just Blake in the room waiting for me. 

Alex. 

Elder Elijah. 

Mother Raven. 

Elder Samson. 

The little girl I recognized from my dream. 

They were all waiting for me. I stepped back as my heart began to pound in my chest. It was too soon. I wasn't as ready as I thought it was. My emotions were clogging up my throat, nostalgia tearing at my chest. I realized just how much I missed everyone. It had been so long and even though they all looked different, the smells were the same as my childhood. 

"My little bird..." 

A shock ran through me at Elder Elijah's voice rumbling through the room. My head snapped up and I met an emerald gaze full of hope and sadness and longing. Elder Elijah took a few steps forward, opening his arms, and I felt something break inside me. 

"Daddy." I croaked, rushing into his arms. 

He pulled me into a bruising hug, lifting me straight off the ground. His arms held me tightly, as if he thought that if he let go I would disappear again. That this was all a dream he was having. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as just as tightly, burying my face into his neck and inhaling his scent. He was whispering reassurance into my hair, telling me that 'it was okay' and that 'I was home'. My eyes burned and I had to blink back the tears threatening to spill. 

"Robin..." A soft voice said, an equally soft hand touching my hair. 

I turned my head, still trapped in Elijah's arms, and met soft hazel eyes framed by red bangs. "Mum." 

She smiled softly. "Welcome home." 

Tears threatening to spill again, I bit my tongue and reached out to grab the hand that wasn't petting my hair. "Yeah. I'm home." 

"Okay, okay." A gruff voice boomed. "Let him go Elijah, it's my turn."

"No." Elijah held me tighter. 

I looked over his shoulder and grinned when I saw Samson pouting. "Hi, grandpa." 

He locked eyes with me and grinned. "Hey kiddo. It's good to have you back. I haven't heard you call me grandpa since you were eleven. Did being out in the forest soften you up?" 

"No I just missed everyone." I wriggled out of Elijah's hug and backed up until I was beside Rebel and Ryder, who were looking at everyone warily. "And I have a few people I'd like to introduce to you." 

My gaze flicked over to Alex and my heart twisted. He looked absolutely miserable and was clearly trying to hide behind a cold facade. If it weren't for my abilities, I would've thought he had become this stoic, empty shell of who he used to be. But I could feel his shock and wonder as he stared at Rebel and Ryder, and also his misery. No doubt with this intensity of emotions, Ryder could at least sense them if not pinpoint they were coming from. 

I turned to Blake. He was staring at the twins with a mix of shock and confusion, his brows drawn upward. A little girl stood beside him, staring at us with an angry pout. She looked like the perfect combination of Stella and Blake. It made me wonder where Stella was. Did she think I was here to steal away Blake and refuses to greet me?

"Robin..." My attention returned to Elijah, who was stepping closer with a look of wonder. "These two can't possibly be?" 

"Yup. They're mine."I said proudly. "Rebel and Ryder."

"How...old are they?" I met Samson's gaze and knew immediately what he was asking. 

"Ten." I said softly. "They were born a couple of months after I left." 

I could feel it as all attention suddenly turned to Alex who remained blank faced. There was no question as to who the father was. Even without saying anything, the twins looked just like him, just with my dark brown hair instead of his blond. As the silence continued, tension rose. 

"Um, I'll introduce the rest of my pack." I said nervously, trying to break the silence.

"That's a ragtag group of wolves you got there, Robin." Samson chuckled, also trying to clear the tension. 

He was right. Two women, a pretty boy, and an idiot. Me and the twins included, and we were probably a sight to see. Most rogue alphas went out of their way to find the strongest rogues in order to build their packs. I was more concerned with having a family and a good environment for my children. My pack did that will enough. 

"These is Reese, my Beta. Beside him is Yvonne and her daughter Sara. And lastly is Conner." I pointed to each person as their name was called and they all gave a short wave. 

"Thank you for taking care of Robin for us." Elijah said sincerely. 

Reese snorted. "Robin is the one who has been taking care of us. He's an amazing Alpha." 

Elijah chuckled. "Of course he is. I practically raised him." 

"Well if you're all done with your pleasantries now." Blake finally spoke up for the first time since I arrived. "I want to know why you're here."

"Blake!" Raven admonished.

"It's fine." I said softly. "We should probably talk in your office. The topic is...slightly sensitive."

He nodded and strode out of the room from the other doorway, Alex following behind him diligently. His daughter stayed, arms crossed as she pouted. I looked at my own children and gave them reassuring smiles. 

"You're going go with grandma and grandpa, okay?" I told them softly. "I'll come see you when I'm done with the Alpha." 

When they both agreed, I nodded to Elijah and Raven, then headed the same way Blake did, Reese following after me. At the door to the office, I took deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to tell Blake. I just hoped he believed me. 


End file.
